Une carte de bibliothèque
by Aastel
Summary: Teen AU, Omegaverse — Mycroft et Anthea sont les BFF au pensionnat d'élite pour toutes dynamiques. Une première. Ils sont discrets et des parias mais le vivent bien. Greg Lestrade fait parti de la bande des ultra-populaires. Les deux adolescents ne se connaissent pas, ne se fréquentent pas. Jusqu'au jour où Mycroft se révèle comme Oméga, perd sa carte de prêt et entre au MI-6.
1. 01

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

I

Mycroft Holmes était en retard. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Oh grand jamais! Il était l'exemple parfait du parfait élève parfaitement adoré des professeurs et du directeur.

Cela ne lui arrivait jamais de se réveiller à sept heures du matin. Généralement, il ouvrait ses yeux à six heures vingt-sept. A six heures quarante-deux, il était douché, habillé. Il prenait d'habitude un déjeuner léger vers sept heures. A sept heures trente-cinq, il était en classe, toujours au premier rang.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Il était resté tard la veille à la bibliothèque de l'internat pour terminer une rédaction sur la traite des bêtas au XVème siècle. Ce sujet particulièrement passionnant lui avait fait oublier le temps et même son lit. Il n'était rentré dans sa chambre que vers trois heures du matin, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camardes et le surveillant distrait qui somnolait au lieu de faire des rondes.

— Attention! fit une voix féminine.

Trop tard, il rentra dans la jeune fille en question. Il se releva à la hâte, prenant juste le temps de grommeler ses excuses avant de repartir dans sa course. Heureusement que ses parents l'obligeaient à rester en forme. Pour une fois, cela s'avérait être utile.

— Hé! Tu as oublié un livre, continua l'adolescente.

Elle le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, sa jupe d'uniforme relevée bien haut au-dessus des genoux comme le préconisaient les magazines de modes féminines pour lycéennes. Il lui arracha son bouquin des mains, rouge de honte d'être surpris dans cet état peu digne pour un élève brillant à la réputation... absente.

— J'm'appelle Apolline mais tout le monde me surnomme Anthea, et toi? lui criait-elle dans les oreilles.

Mycroft prit enfin le temps de baisser son regard sur la jeune fille. _Quinze ans, de mon âge mais seulement en onzième année comme la moyenne. Une alpha femelle, bonne élève mais sans plus, classe moyenne-supérieure, parents médecins, banlieue de Londres, fille unique, arrivée pas longtemps dans ce pensionnat privé, non boursière, assez banale avec un cercle d'amis normal mais pas proche. Bonne en mathématiques et géographie. Intéressant..._

— Oh! T'as finis de m'analyser? lui demanda Apolline... non, Anthea.

— Heu... Excuses-moi, bredouilla Mycroft avant de se sentir rougir.

— Mouahhhh! Tu es adooooraaablle!

Il leva les yeux aux cieux et se rendit compte qu'elle allait dans la même direction que lui, à savoir, le cours d'histoire politique dispensé en option.

— Cool, j'ai déjà un ami alors que je suis nouvelle! s'écria la jeune fille en le traînant vers le fond de la salle, sans attendre son avis sur la question.

Mycroft leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux cieux mais se laissa faire de toute manière. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à son frère, Sherlock, encore en cours élémentaire dans le Kent.

— Tu es en douzième année, c'est ça? continuait de l'interroger Anthea, sans perdre une miette du cours qui se déroulait devant eux.

Pitié... ils étaient en cours!

— Oui, finit-il par lâcher après qu'elle eut lancé un regard de chien battu en sa direction.

La jeune fille ne laissait pas indifférente quelques élèves omégas et bêtas. Elle respirait la confiance et était jolie. Mycroft se sentait être épié pour la première fois et pour une raison autre que l'habituelle: ce satané génie en avance sur nous tous et arrogant comme pas possible.

Heureusement, l'intervention de leur professeur restaura un semblant d'ambiance studieuse dans la salle.

*xXx*

— Salut Myc! cria Anthea en courant vers lui.

Mycroft leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux cieux. Son... _Amie?_ avait pris pour habitude de le suivre tous les jours à longueur de journée. C'était étrange venant de la part d'une jolie alpha femelle plutôt intelligente et mature. Certes, elle était débordante de joie, mais elle était loyale et devenait de jours en jours la maîtresse des ragots. Elle était au courant de tout ce qui se passait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la curiosité de Mycroft.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'ils se côtoyaient. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, étudiaient ensemble, passaient même parfois leurs soirées ensemble. Leur pensionnat privé avait été le premier à accepter alphas, bêtas, omégas et ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore révélés, qu'importe leur sexe féminin ou masculin. La seule condition était de l'ordre des résultats scolaires. C'était un établissement très ouvert d'esprit et des premiers dans le classement national, à l'exception des indétrônables Eton, Saint Paul's et Westminster encore réservés à une élite alpha mâle.

Or Mycroft n'était pas alpha. Il était soit bêta, soit... oméga. Même si l'idée d'être de la dynamique des procréateurs l'horrifiait. Les omégas, quoique libres de leurs faits et gestes à présents, demeuraient encore peu présents dans les strates supérieures de la société. La majorité était cantonnée au rôle de mère de famille dévouée et en perpétuelle gestation. Mycroft redoutait cela mais savait s'y résoudre si tel serait le cas. Il avait d'autres aspirations dans la vie, comme diriger le gouvernement un jour. Il se battrait donc. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et possédait les ressources intellectuelles nécessaires à sa réussite professionnelle.

— Oh non! Pas eux! cria Anthea en lui tirant la manche de sa veste d'uniforme.

Il vit se diriger vers eux la troupe des élèves populaires. Ils étaient sept, toujours ensemble. Mycroft ne savait jamais lequel était qui en raison de leurs uniformes débraillés de la même façon.

Anthea sembla comprendre son désarroi. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Sally Donovan, une bêta. Elle sort avec Rudy Emmett, l'idiot alpha que tu vois-là avec ses cheveux blonds bourrés de gels et sa veste d'uniforme nouée à la taille. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby. Sally est première de classe en sports, présidente du conseil des élèves et lance des modes farfelues. A sa droite, la blonde platine oméga, Candice MacLowen, en mini-jupe encore plus courte que la mienne est souvent dans le bureau du directeur à cause de ses mauvais résultats et de son addiction à la nicotine et aux chemises entrouvertes. Elle a déjà été renvoyée plusieurs fois pour tenue vestimentaire inappropriée et comportement exhibitionniste. Elle sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Tu le connais, il est dans ta classe, en douzième année. C'est Greg Lestrade. Il est alpha, beau comme un dieu et est le plus populaire d'entre tous. Il y a aussi Peter Hoover, un alpha. C'est le fils du milliardaire du même nom. Ils détiennent une bonne partie des banques anglaises et tout le reste. Mais je pense que tu es au courant de cela, hein? Il a des vues sur Sally et elle en profite pour lui soutirer des faveurs. Il a une décapotable Maserati et vit à l'extérieur du campus. Ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver chez eux pour des soirées superbes. J'aurais bien aimé aller y faire un tour... Il est assez brillant, et veut entrer dans la politique. L'autre brun, c'est Michael Dimmock, mais on le surnomme Dimmo, bêta. Il joue avant-centre dans l'équipe du lycée. Il est sympa et cool. Greg et lui sont amis d'enfance. Et puis... voici Irene Adler. Elle est oméga, meilleure amie avec Candice ou Sally, cela dépend de son humeur. Fais gaffe, c'est une langue de vipère. Elle a détruit la réputation de je ne sais plus combien de personnes et a couché avec presque tout le monde. C'est aussi l'ex de Greg Lestrade. Les deux s'entendent bien, mais sans plus. Elle lance aussi des modes comme celle de la cravate à moitié nouée en vogue en ce moment...

Mycroft Holmes constatait qu'Anthea n'était pas étrangère à cette mode. Elle-même portait sa cravate d'uniforme à moitié nouée, comme les autres filles du pensionnat.

Gregory Lestrade n'avait pas de cravate, sa veste pendait sur son dos. Sa chemise était mal rentrée dans son pantalon, le col était ouvert mais pas trop. Il était plutôt classe et bien élevé, en apparence du moins.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe des ultra-populaires passa devant eux sans un regard ni un clignement des yeux. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les laisser passer, comme s'ils étaient membres de la famille royale. La longue chevelure blonde de Candice aux lèvres roses hypnotisait les alphas et bêtas, tandis qu'Irene les envenimait de son regard séducteur. Elle sortit un rouge à lèvre vermeille et s'en tartina la bouche d'un geste sensuel. Sally jouait avec son portable sans quitter des yeux son idiot de petit-ami. Ce dernier riait aux éclats aux blagues de Gregory Lestrade et de Peter. Les deux adolescents portaient la même ceinture de marque internationale. Paul jonglait avec une balle de foot à leurs côtés, l'air de rien.

— Greg est le fils du secrétaire d'état à la défense. Les profs l'adorent. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'ils t'aiment, toi. Il n'a pas son pareil pour les mots.

Mycroft détourna le regard. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce groupe d'adolescent pouvait autant plaire à tout l'établissement. Il avait une carrière à planifier devant lui et les intrigues lycéennes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Anthea lui suffisait amplement comme amie et commère.

*xXx*

— Aïe, Anthea! cria Mycroft avant de frotter ses sourcils douloureux.

— Allez, un peu de nerfs! Tu dois être digne de ta dynamique, et laisses-moi faire. Dommage que je sois gay, sinon je t'aurais sauté à l'heure qu'il est!

Anthea continuait de lui épiler les sourcils. Depuis son retour des vacances de Toussaint, elle prenait soin de le rendre présentable. Or, il était toujours présentable.

— Mais tu ressembles trop à un premier de classe sans style. Tu ne vas jamais te caser avec ta dégaine crispée! Pour un oméga mâle, tu es bien peu séduisant. Vous êtes si peu nombreux pourtant!

Son amie continuait de le sermonner tout en enlevant ses poils auburn un à un. Il détestait ses gestes précis et ses connaissances sur la mode. A son retour des vacances, elle l'avait traîné dans sa chambre et reniflé de partout. Il s'était révélé à la surprise générale lors d'une réunion de famille dans le sud de Bath et sans l'aide de son père, il serait en cloque à présent.

C'était désormais un Mycroft Holmes oméga mâle sous contraception qui existait aux yeux de la société.

— Ouch! Fais gaffe! cria-t-il de désespoir.

— Comme tu peux être vulgaire! Bon, c'est fini. Regardes-toi, hein?

Elle lui tendit un miroir et il s'étrangla de stupeur face à son reflet. Ses sourcils étaient enfin dessinés, mais pas trop. Sa virilité oméga demeurait intacte donc. Ses cheveux avait poussé, Anthea aimait les styliser avec élégance et sans trop de gels. Elle lui avait acheté des chemises moins larges, ni trop cintrées, et retaillé sa cravate d'uniforme en quelque chose de plus fin. Cela avait pour but d'élancer sa silhouette affinée par des années de régimes et sa révélation en oméga. Son amie lui avait avoué son homosexualité peu de temps après leur rencontre. Elle le vivait aussi bien que possible, mais la société aimait juger.

— Parés pour la rentrée des classes! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de rouler sa jupe pour la rendre plus courte.

Mycroft ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'aider à se trouver un petit-ami ou petite-amie alpha, mais qu'importe. Ses jambes étaient magnifiquement bronzées par le soleil de Barcelone. Et ses cheveux... ils devenaient de plus en plus catalan comme ses origines. Anthea pouvait rivaliser avec Irene Adler et même cette Candice.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre de l'oméga, tous sourires. Ils étaient devenus très proches en quelques mois. Même ses parents avaient senti le changement et accueillaient cela avec joie. Leur fils renfermé, solitaire et génial devenait sociable. Sa seule et unique amie lui suffisait amplement.

— Sherlock est revenu avec un copain d'école. Il s'appelle John Watson, un an de plus que lui. C'est un gentil garçon et un peu dérangé pour vouloir supporter mon frère, raconta Mycroft tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

— Tu me présenteras ton frère un jour, hein? J'ai hâte de le voir avec ce John. Ils doivent être troooooppp mignons! Anthea attrapa un plateau repas.

— Mignons mon oeil. Insupportables, oui! rétorqua Mycroft en s'installant à leur table habituelle.

Ils déjeunèrent entre rires et anecdotes. Mycroft établissait la liste des universités dont il voulait en faire partie et Anthea le priait de l'aider dans quelques cours afin de continuer à étudier dans la même que la sienne. Il se sentait enfin à son aise, moins timide et plus confiant. Son amie l'aidait réellement à prendre confiance. Ses notes étaient meilleures, son humeur moins sarcastique et il souriait même parfois à ses voisins de tables. Malgré tout, il inspirait crainte et rumeurs à son passage. Mycroft Holmes était connu comme étant le génie précoce insaisissable et lugubre. On disait de lui qu'il venait d'une branche de magiciens ou autres. Mais il n'en avait que faire à présent. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout le monde nageait tels des poissons rouges autour de lui.

— Myc? s'enquit Anthea.

Il leva les yeux et vit Gregory Lestrade, toujours aussi bronzé et débraillé à leurs côtés.

— Heu... Salut! J'me disais... heu... bredouilla l'alpha en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il désigna la pomme laissée de côté par Mycroft.

— Puis-je t'aider? demanda Mycroft en retour dans un ton glacial.

— Ha heu... J'voulais juste te demander si tu veux ta pomme... Tu ne les manges jamais et... ben, voilà, répondit Greg.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et lui présenta sa pomme dans un geste presque royal. Anthea se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Gregory se confondit en remerciements avant de se précipiter vers sa table et ses amis populaires hilares.

— Que me vaut cet honneur, votre altesse? se moqua Anthea entre deux éclats de rire.

Mycroft lui lança un regard noir.

— Mais Myc! Je te taquine! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Il est traumatisé, le pauvre. Tu as trau-ma-ti-sé Greg Lestrade, le plus populaire des alphas du bahut!

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je fais peur aux gens.

— Tu parles comme si tu sortais d'un romain de Jane Austen et tu t'habilles dans le même style...

— Plus maintenant si je crois tes dires.

— Mouais... j'en pouvais plus de tes noeuds de cravate Windsor et de tes mouchoirs en tissus. Cela m'a fait un bien fou d'affiner ta cravate... Mais, dis-moi? Il ne serait pas en train de t'observer, ce Greg?

— Par... pardon? En quoi l'intéresserais-je?

— Oh Myc! Tu t'es révélée pendant ces vacances comme un oméga et tout le monde le sait à présent. Avec ton nouveau look, ta senteur de chocolat et ta silhouette élancée, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. En plus, tu respires l'aristocratie intouchable même si tu viens du fin fond du Kent de parents banals. Et puis... il a dit que tu laissais toujours ta pomme de côté. S'il ne t'observe pas... Il doit même t'épier depuis longtemps. C'est le premier jour depuis la fin des vacances et tu viens juste de te révéler... Donc... il s'intéressait à toi même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un gosse sans dynamique connue... Aaaaah! L'ammmooouuurrr réel et sans dynamique! chuchotait incessamment Anthea.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux avant de terminer sa tartine.

— Anthea. Il est seulement vorace. Regardes-le, il est en train de demander son yaourt à Dean là-bas... pointa Mycroft en désignant l'autre bout de la salle.

— Mouais... Mais il mange pour combien, ce gars?

— Au regard de la pomme, du yaourt, des deux toasts, du jus d'orange, de l'assiette d'omelette qu'il a sur les bras et qui ne faisaient pas parti de son premier plateau repas, je pense qu'il doit bien manger pour deux ou trois.

— Ben... c'est un sportif. Faut bien qu'ils mangent.

— Mouais...

*xXx*

— Myc, Myc, Myc! cria une nouvelle fois Anthea en se précipitant vers lui. Elle avait réussi à copier la clée de sa chambre, sans qu'il en eut vent, et aimait à y entrer au gré de ses envies.

— Que se passe-t-il?

— Tu ne vas pas le croire. Les Sugary Daddys passent en concert dans le centre ville! Il faut qu'on y aille, c'est ce weekend! cria-t-elle en sautant sur son lit. Elle lui arracha son livre sur la guerre froide des mains et l'envoya valser à la fenêtre.

— Les... Sugary Daddys? interrogea avec dégoût Mycroft Holmes visiblement ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ses mains.

— Ben oui, voyons! C'est mon groupe préféré et ils commencent à vraiment devenir célèbres. Il suffit juste d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir au centre-ville. Avec tes notes et tout, je suis sûre que tu peux avoir cette authorisation. On se débrouillera ensuite pour déguiser notre âge pour entrer dans le bar.

— Mais... nous avons un examen... Et tu n'as que seize ans.

— Pas d'exams avant deux semaines, et je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai appris ton emploi du temps par coeur. Allez Myc, faut bien sortir un peu! On est jeunes, et tu as seize ans aussi! Tu me dois bien cela. Je t'ai aidé à retrouver les chaussettes que l'on t'a volé la semaine dernière. Dis, hein?

Il était vrai que parfois, ses affaires disparaissaient mystérieusement. Sans Anthea et son efficacité d'organisatrice, il serait encore en train de les chercher.

— Bon, soupira-t-il. Mais on ne reste pas longtemps après. Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas et je ne vais pas parler à des inconnus.

— Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? fit-elle avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

_Mais dans quoi m'a-t-elle entrainé?_


	2. 02

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

II

— Génial, on a réussi à y entrer sans prob les gars! s'entousiasmait Peter en traînant sa bande de potes derrière lui.

Ils avaient tous décidé de quitter le salon cossu de Peter pour le bar. Le groupe qui y jouait était plutôt indé mais Irene avait insisté qu'ils devaient y aller afin d'être toujours au courant des dernières modes.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi un groupe de rock bizarre peut paraître aussi à la mode dernièrement, couina Candice avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière.

Gregory la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec vigueur avant de sourire comme un idiot satisfait.

— Hô les amoureux! Ce n'est pas la lune de miel ici. Qu'on aille boire un truc. J'ai soif, cria Rudy de sa voix grave. Il n'était pas très futé, mais pas idiot non plus en raison de ses résultats scolaires satisfaisants. Pour pouvoir rester à la Baker School, une intelligence moyenne ne suffisait pas.

Le groupe s'engagea dans le bar, jouant des coudes pour se trouver une place. Ils étaient beaux, jeunes, riches comme pas possible et le montraient à qui veut. Quelques élèves de leur établissement les suivirent des yeux avec admiration.

Candice était dans son élément. Elle avait revêtu une mini-jupe à volants noirs sur des collants également noirs et des escarpins de luxe dorés. Sa blouse dévoilait une fine lingerie d'une marque française inconnue. Gregory n'avait jamais vu d'oméga aussi adorable et sensuelle qu'elle. Même son ex, Irene Adler, palissait en comparaison malgré son chignon sauvage et ses lèvres carmin. Il la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avant de jouer avec l'une de ses boucles blondes et inhaler la fraîcheur de sa senteur à la rose. Ses amis se moquaient de lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était fou d'elle. Elle était si belle, parfaite. Il voulait tellement la prendre pour femme un de ces jours, lorsqu'ils seraient adultes, la voir enceinte de son enfant, les joues roses et le ventre arrondi. Son esprit déraillait vers des pensées moins chastes lorsqu'on le tira vers une table au premier rang de la scène.

Il suffit à Sally et Irene de lancer un regard supérieur pour virer les actuels occupants, admiratifs et craintifs du groupe populaire. Dimmo s'en était allé avec Rudy et Pater chercher quelques boissons. Greg, Candice, Sally et Irene s'assirent autour de la table.

— J'espère que cela vaudra le coup. Si c'est nul, je dirais qu'il faut être ringard pour les aimer et on me suivra, hein? fit Sally.

— Ou bien, on peut ériger ce groupe en un nouveau Coldplay. Ils ont eu leur heure de gloire. J'ai bien fait de les rendre ringards, rétorqua Irene en se polissant les ongles.

Gregory leva les yeux aux cieux. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi être populaire signifiait être ignoble. Il aimait ses potes, et surtout Peter, Sally et Dimmo lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Rudy les avait rejoint lorsqu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et avait réussi à séduire Sally. Irene s'était simplement incrustée dans la bande. Quant à Candice... c'était son bébé, son amour. Elle était nouvelle mais dès le premier jour, il l'avait remarqué et entreprit de la séduire.

— J'aurais tellement voulu assister au concert de Rihanna. J'adore cette fille, hein? miaula la jolie blonde.

Sally et Irene la regardèrent avec mépris.

— C'est tellement niais et vulgaire ce qu'elle chante. Tu baisses notre populaité là, Candy! gémit Irene.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Mais c'est ma demi-soeur, elle est fan d'elle.

— Tu parles de Molly Hooper? Elle vit dans le Kent non? demanda Sally.

— Oui. Vous l'aimerez bien. Elle est encore en primaire mais déjà si adorable. Greg... j'ai soif, dit-elle avant de lever ses yeux bleus sur son petit-ami gaga.

— Attends, je reviens!

Greg sauta hors de son siège et courut vers le bar, ravi de s'échapper d'une de ces discussions de filles insupportables et de ravir sa dulcinée. Il pensa à ses yeux bleus et sa peau diaphane.

— Attention, jeune homme! cria une voix.

Il s'arrêta net et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jolie brune alpha en jean noir et talons aiguilles. Elle était une version dominatrix d'Irene bien que plus petite et pulpeuse.

— Dé... désolée... Mais je te connais! dit-il enfin en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avant d'engloutir une choppe de bière bien trop grande et illégale pour une lycéenne mineure.

— Greg c'est ça? Fais gaffe à où tu vas. Mon top est neuf et Myc déteste l'odeur de la bière. Alors si tu peux éviter de me rentrer dedans lorsque j'ai une choppe entre les doigts, ce serait cool. Hein? dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et se diriger vers l'autre côté du bar.

Greg la regarda partir, abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait. Et enfin, il se rappelait d'elle. C'était la fille qui traînait toujours avec ce Mycrot ou Microf Holmes, le génie surdoué. Ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils étaient ringards mais au vu de son attirail très... sexy, Greg avait de sérieux doutes sur le duo à présent.

Mais trêves de pensées inutiles. Il devait rapporter à Candice sa boisson préférée, à savoir un Coca-Cola Light.

*xXx*

— Tu ne peux pas deviner qui j'ai croisé, Myc! s'écria Anthea lorsqu'elle revint vers lui.

— Hmm...

— Arrêtes d'être aussi stressé!

— C'est de ta faute. Je n'ai rien demandé.

— Mais le proprio du bar nous a autorisé à entrer si tu joues au piano. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt ton tour, Myc!

— Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît?

— On ne te dira rien. Le directeur suit toutes tes envies. Tu es l'unique élève à avoir gagné plusieurs championnats internationaux de débats et de sciences. Il était même ravi de ta décision de sortir un peu. Quelle veine tu as avec les profs! le rassura Anthea avant de terminer sa choppe et lui presser la sienne dans les mains.

— Je ne bois pas.

— Juste une gorgée pour te dévergonder. On aurait dit un piquet stérile. Faut que tu te lâches, mon vieux! On est jeune, et ce n'est pas parce que les élèves de notre lycée sont idiots et bornés que tu dois rester en retrait. T'es sexy comme le diable et tu joues comme un dieu.

— Mais quoi?

— Du jazz, du boogy-blahblah ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres. A toi de voir. Faut mettre un peu l'ambiance, Myc! Hein? Hein? Hein?

— D'accord! Et arrêtes de me déboutonner la chemise. Je veux garder un semblant de dignité. J'ai déjà accepté d'enfiler ce... jean cintré et ces... baskets montantes, ainsi que cette... chemise cintrée et cette... veste à capuche... c'est horrible d'ailleurs.

Il tirait sur les fils qui pendaient de la capuche vert bouteille et grimaça. Il ne ressemblait à rien dans cet attirail d'adolescent attardé.

— Mais Myc! C'est un American Apparel. J'ai économisé comme pas possible pour te l'acheter. Et ces baskets, ce sont des Adidas Originals. Tu ne peux pas les jeter au loin! Ils sont géniaux. Et puis, tu es vraiment sexy avec ta mèche tombante et ta barbe de... heu... un jour, hé? C'est un peu court mais mieux qu'un visage lisse!

Mycroft la regarda débiter une salve de paroles toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bavarde avec lui et si... mystérieusement froide avec le reste des élèves, il n'en avait aucune idée. Néanmoins, il était fier et l'adorait pour cela. Sa meilleure amie à lui et à aucune autre personne.

— Bon, c'est bien mais que vas-tu jouer? C'est pour un bar indé donc de la musique cool, pas les trucs que doivent écouter cette Candice blonde, reprit son amie dans un ton plus sérieux.

Sérieusement, que devait-il jouer? Il possédait essentiellement un répertoire classique, mais ces derniers mois passés en la compagnie d'Anthea lui avaient fait découvrir un panel de musiques bien différentes. La jeune alpha gay aimait le rock indé, l'électro-rock ou tout simplement le rock classique pur et dur. Elle avait également une étrange passion pour tout ce qui se rapprochait du hip-hop et rap indé.

— Je ne vais pas jouer de la sea-punk, fit-il, catégorique.

— Naaaaaannn... Mais pourquoi pas un Daft Punk ou un Macklemore inconnu?

— Je doute que ce soit du goût des habitués, le rap.

— Mais au piano, ce serait génial! Et ça irait avec ton look.

— Depuis quand considères-tu important la coordination entre looks et goûts musicaux?

Il avait piqué son amie à vif. Cette dernière détestait les histoires de clans, de groupes, de genres musicaux et sous-culture pop. En ovnis de la planète je m'en foutiste, ils étaient tous deux considérés comme parias. Personne ne comprenait comment une jeune alpha jolie, bien proportionnée et plutôt au look bien conforme aux attentes d'un lycée privé pouvait demeurer l'amie d'un brillant élève trop ringard. De même pour l'inverse. Ils étaient totalement à l'opposé mais cela les rapprochait.

Sauf que personne ne connaissait le véritable look de la jeune fille. Elle correspondait davantage à ces gamines sorties de Top Shop et Urban Outfitters que d'une fan de Gossip Girls bien bourgeoise. Quant à Mycroft, il cultivait un style pouvant être considéré comme dandy à l'ère victorienne. Il était presque Steam-punk selon Anthea.

— Bon, ok, un Macklemore, mais pas plus.

— Yeah! Je t'aime mon chooouuuu!

Mycroft avala une troisième gorgée de sa bière. Il se couvrit la tête à l'aide de sa capuche et courut vers la scène, acclamé sur son passage.

*xXx*

— Mais c'est quand qu'ils jouent? demandait Rudy.

Sally lui frappa l'épaule, le sommant d'arrêter de faire des commentaires inutiles. Elle en était à sa seconde bière et jouait avec une boucle rebelle. Ils étaient désormais au complet autour de la table. Candice était sur les genoux d'un Gregory ravi sous les yeux jaloux d'autres alphas plus matures de la salle. Dimmo lançait des vannes en coeur avec Peter à qui voulait l'entendre, en grandes gueules bien habituées à être au centre de l'attention.

— C'est qui ce... truc? grimaça Irene, sa main manucurée tenant une coupe de champagne.

— Heu... la première partie? répondit Gregory qui n'aimait pas particulièrement la langue de vipère de son ex. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui les avaient poussé à rompre. Bonne décision.

Un jeune homme élancé avait grimpé les marches de la scène. Cagoulé, on ne voyait pas son visage mais il était plutôt hipster, avec son jean skinny noir déchiré au niveau des genoux, ses baskets montantes colorées et son sweat vert bouteille. Un col de chemise blanche dépassait du sweat et il dézippa ce dernier afin d'être à l'aise. Il s'installa devant le piano, bientôt rejoint par d'autres musiciens. Il leur souffla quelques mots et ils se positionnèrent.

Et soudain, il se releva et commença à pianoter ses doigts agiles sur le clavier.

— C'est moi où il nous joue un truc inédit? gloussait Dimmo, l'alcool lui montant à la tête.

— C'est Macklemore! cria une voix dans l'assemblée.

Le jeune homme avait un don pour réveiller la foule. Très vite, on dansait, on criait, on trinquait sous sa mélodie entraînante.

Il glissait ses doigts sur le clavier, passant d'une musique à une autre, chacune plus connues les unes que les autres. C'était un festival de guitares, de synthés et de batteries qui l'accompagnait. Tous semblaient rejoindre la bonne humeur de son jeu unique et dynamique.

— Putain, il est bon! C'est quoi son nom? On va lancer une nouvelle mode! criait Sally qui dansait sur leur table, attirant les alphas mâles.

Le jeune homme gardait toujours sa capuche, mais un pan de sa chemise cintrée blanche s'échappait de son pantalon.

— C'est un oméga! cria un autre client du bar non loin d'eux.

Le jeune oméga continuait son jeu, entraînant la foule en délire dans une mélodie plus douce avant de commencer un tube d'Azealia Banks, une des membres voulant se réclamer du mouvement seapunk.

— C'est du délire? C'est quoi? demanda Greg, abasourdi et agréablement séduit pas la dextérité du jeu.

— Azealia Banks. Tiens, t'a oublié ça! intervint Anthea qui avait drapé sa longue chevelure sur le côté. Son top parsemé de trous géométriques et de clous et d'autres choses étranges dévoilait son nombril. Elle était complètement différente de l'image qu'elle donnait au lycée.

— T'es qui, toi? demanda Sally qui était descendue de leur table, bien échauffée par sa danse.

Anthea leur tira la langue et leur offrit clin d'oeil avant de se diriger dans un coin.

Gregory la remercia en silence. Elle lui avait rendu les quelques billets tombés de sa poche.

— C'est Apolline Valas, plus connue sous le nom d'Anthea. Elle traîne avec le génie bizarre, dit Irene Adler, toujours au courant de tout.

Le reste du groupe ignora cette dernière remarque. Personne ne les intéressait à l'exception du drôle de spécimen qui mettait la scène en feu. Enfin, il termina sur une gamme de Chopin et quitta la scène en vitesse après quelques saluts timides.

— Enfin, le vrai groupe va commencer, commenta Peter en s'étirant.

— Mouais, maugréa Greg.

*xXx*

— Tu as joué 212 puis Harlem Shake avant de terminer sur du Chopin, Myc? s'étonna Anthea lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle bondée pour les toilettes.

— C'est réservé aux omégas ici!

— Oh, sois pas pudique! Je suis gay, rappelles-toi.

— Donnes-moi cette veste qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. On reste jusqu'à la fin de ton groupe et on s'en va.

— Le patron nous donne des boissons gratuites. Il veut que tu viennes jouer plus souvent!

— Hors de question, Anthea. J'ai bien trop de préoccupations. Merci.

Elle reprit sa veste à capuche et l'observa enfiler sa veste de costume noire, le sourire aux lèvres. Mycroft avait gardé sa chemise, son jean et surtout ses baskets. Il était si sexy sans même le savoir. Et timide en plus.

— Allons-y, fit-il en replaçant son col.

Elle le suivit dans la salle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils passèrent derrière la table des populaires toujours au centre de l'attention.

— C'est un gars plutôt sympa, ce Greg, murmura-t-elle à Mycroft.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux avant de s'installer au bar. Il commanda un verre d'eau.

— Sur la maison, canon! lui lança le barman avec un clin d'oeil.

— Je te l'avais dit, Myc! riait Anthea avant de stopper net face au regard menaçant de son ami.

Elle ne manqua pas de constater qu'il épiait de temps à autres Greg Lestrade.

— Il est mignon, hein? dit-elle en engloutissant sa seconde bière de la soirée.

Mycroft se détourna rapidement, rouge vif.

— Je... Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

— Ben voyons! De Greg, hein? Dommage qu'il soit fou de la Candice. J'me demande ce qu'il lui trouve. Un vagin oméga... Beurk!

— Je suis oméga, rappelles-toi.

— Pour une fois que tu le clâmes, Myc! Bon, alors ce Greg?

— S'il te plaît. Laisses-moi admirer le groupe.

— Ce n'était pas toi qui voulait rentrer au plus vite? le taquina-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_Oh, je le sens! Il est attiré par Greg. C'est ma veine. Mais comment? Greg est un populaire adoré mais aussi inatteignable. Le reste de sa bande, à l'exception de Dimmo et de Sally parfois est formé de connards._

— Je n'ai rien demandé, maugréait Mycroft d'une voix timide.

*xXx*

— Excuses-moi, mais c'est à vous?

L'homme lui tendit un porte-cartes. Greg n'avait aucune idée à qui cela pouvait appartenir. Mais il préféra l'accepter. Avec ses connections, il pourrait retrouver aisément le propriétaire et lui rendre son bien.

— C'est quoi, Greg? susurrait Candice dans son oreille.

Elle était trop saoul pour tenir debout et si séduisante pendue à son bras.

— Rien bébé. Viens, on rentre, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Hmmmm... Greg... J'ai envie de toi.

_Ok. Ok. O-K_. Gregory Lestrade se dépêcha de la caser dans le taxi et salua ses amis qui avaient rapidement saisi la situation.

— Restons protégés! lui cria Dimmo sous les rires taquins de ses amis.

Il les salua rapidement et s'engouffra dans le taxi. Candice l'enfourcha de suite, chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

_Je suis au paradis!_

* * *

Une nouvelle histoire pour remplacer Bêtas et Bêtas dont le chapitre 8 qui arrivera bientôt sera le dernier (sortez vos mouchoirs!). Il faut bien une autre histoire peu prenante pour accompagner l'horreur de La liberté s'écrit avec un M! (j'en ai perdu des lecteurs au fil des chapitres. J'avoue qu'il faut être endurant et aimer le "sadisme" pour suivre cette histoire).

Merci à vous pour me suivre dans mes idées folles et mes écritures bizarres. Je sais que dans cette histoire, la grammaire sera hâchée avec une volonté de fer. Désolée en avance pour les puristes de la langue française. Parlons jeunes donc parlons "nouveau".

L'adolescence est une période assez complexe. Ce qui m'attriste est le besoin qu'ont ces jeunes de s'intégrer. Anthea, dans cette histoire, est un peu l'exemple que je souhaite développer. Tout comme Greg puis Dimmo. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus admiratif qu'un adolescent qui puisse se détacher du carcan des groupes et autres préoccupations vaines du lycée pour être réellement eux-mêmes. Ouais, bon, bref... laissez tomber, c'est inutilement chiant.

:)


	3. 03

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

III

Gregory Lestrade tournait encore et encore le porte-carte entre ces doigts. Il machouillait la paille de son gobelet de soda. C'était un cadeau de Peter, qui aimait le nourrir lorsque les plateaux repas du refectoire ne lui suffisait pas à se rassasier. Comme tous les adolescents, Greg possédait un appétit d'ogre pour tout ce que la vie lui offrait, surtout la nourriture, ses amis et Candice. Bon, le sport et les études comptaient également pour beaucoup. Il avait fait un marché avec son père constamment absent: bonnes notes contre vie privée non policée. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lâcher l'affaire et déclarer forfait!

Le porte-carte appartenait à un élève de son lycée. Ce n'était pas vraiment rare de voir des mineurs dans les bars du quartier. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le nom à moitié effacé de Mycroft Holmes sur une carte de bibliothèque trouvée dans un pub.

Cette dernière était usée, vieillie non pas par les années, mais par une utilisation intensive. Il pouvait reconnaître quelques traces d'une dentition saine, un coup violent sur un coin, le plastique recouvrant l'étiquette portant le nom était déchiré. Un vide faisait office de photo. Sa propre carte de bibliothèque était dans un état semblable, bien que personne n'en connaissait la raison réelle. Greg était un lecteur assidu mais cela ne regardait que Dimmo et lui-même. Même Candice ne connaissait pas sa passion dévorante pour les essais et livres d'histoire.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se décida à aller rendre la carte au jeune oméga en propre.

Que savait-il de Mycroft Holmes? Il venait de se révéler comme étant oméga, une dynamique rare chez les hommes très convoitée. Il était un prodige qui n'avait sauté qu'une seule classe. Assez grand, devenu élancé depuis peu, il traînait avec Anthea, une alpha. Elle le suivait partout et les deux semblaient bien s'entendre. Irene les soupçonnait d'être en couple, mais cela ne regardait personne. Greg n'appréciait pas tellement les ragôts, préférant se cantonner à ses propres observations et expériences. Mycroft et lui ne se parlaient jamais, sauf lorsqu'il laissait sa pomme de côté au réfectoire ou qu'ils devaient travailler en équipe dans leur classe. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'arrivait jamais. En effet, Greg était constamment entouré, jamais isolé.

Il se leva lentement, attrapa sa veste d'uniforme et jeta le gobelet vide avec sa paille dans la poubelle à côté du banc.

Le jeune alpha s'amusa à faire quelques formes indéfinies avec l'air chaud qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Le temps s'était considérablement raffraîchi, sonnant la fin de l'automne pour l'hiver et ses fêtes de fin d'années. C'était sa période préférée de l'année, loin des suppositions de ses amis. Tout le monde le croyait aimer l'été pour les plages, le soleil. L'été était la saison de Candice, pas la sienne.

Greg finit par enfiler sa veste et nouer à bien son écharpe. Elle portait l'écusson de son équipe de football. Capitain de l'équipe, il montrait l'exemple aux jeunes recrues.

Il prit son temps pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci se dressait majestueusement dans un coin isolé de la cour centrale. Vestige de l'époque dorée des académies privées, elle ressemblait aux bibliothèques d'Oxford et de Cambridge, dans la plus pure tradition Britannique.

_Pas surprenant que Mycroft aime y passer du temps._

L'adolescent grimpa les quelques marches menant vers la porte d'entrée. Il fit sonner son badge sur un système primitif de reconnaissance par code-barre et entra dans le grand hall de lecture. Connaissant par coeur — mais chut! — les différentes sections de la bibliothèque, il passa devant des lignées interminables d'essais et autres ouvrages scolaires. Enfin, il arriva dans la zone des romans. Cette dernière accumulait plusieurs centaines d'années d'oeuvres romanesques. Il effleura quelques rangées tout en balayant la salle des yeux. La pression de ses doigts sur les cuirs abîmés et les cartons pliés lui procuraient une bienveillante sensation de calme. Il adorait les livres, pouvait se contenter de vivre avec. Ce serait un rêve que de vivre dans le siècle passé, entouré d'étagères s'étalant à l'infini, noyé dans l'odeur péculière du papier usé, du cuir poli.

Mais le temps lui manquait. Il avait rendez-vous avec Candice lorsque cette dernière aurait terminé son heure de colle. Elle avait toujours le don pour s'attirer les ennuis. D'un autre côté, l'on ne se promenait pas avec un soutien-gorge tout juste dissimulé sous un chemisier trop fin et étroit. Pour un Alpha, Greg devait détester avoir une petite-amie peu pudique, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Candide avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui dicter son comportement. Et puis... il avait pleine vue sur ses attributs féminins.

_Ok Greg... Ne te disperse pas!_

Il se remit à la recherche du jeune oméga et faillit manquer une tête brune aux reflets roux. Mycroft Holmes était attablé contre une fenêtre, le menton reposé sur la paume de sa main, pensif. Un grand ouvrage, sans doute une encyclopédie, occupait presque tout son bureau. Quelques notes dispersées s'étalaient çà et là. Une mèche tombait sur son front plissé. Il avait les yeux fermés, paisible.

Greg se surprit à s'enivrer de la délicieuse senteur chocolatée qui émanait du jeune oméga. Reprenant les esprits, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le prodige. Il se râcla la gorge, se tordant les doigts. Personne n'aimait parler avec Mycroft Holmes. L'oméga avait la réputation d'être particulièrement froid et arrogant.

— Heu... Sa... Salut! parvint-il à bégayer.

Lentement, Mycroft ouvrit les yeux, longs cils trépignant avec le mouvement. Il dévoilait des iris d'un bleu troublant. Greg était soudainement transpercé par la brillance et l'intensité du regard.

— Que me vaut cet honneur?

Mycroft déroulait lentement les syllabes, prenant soin de les rendre plus chaleureuses et glaciales en même temps.

— Tiens!

Ne sachant quoi dire, Greg lui tendit son porte-carte dans un geste brusque. Il se sentait rougir. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Mycroft ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Merci... Gregory.

Jamais on ne l'appellait par son prénom complet. C'était toujours Greg, Greggy, Capitaine ou Lestrade. Bizarre, cela ne le dérangeait pas venant de la part de Mycroft.

— Oui? fit à nouveau l'oméga, extirpant l'alpha de ses pensées.

— Ah, heu... On me l'a donné samedi soir. Tu étais avec Anthea, non? Je l'ai croisé au pub au concert des Sugary Daddys'. C'était cool, hein?... Ouais... Bon... Et puis... La première partie était géniale! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien. D'habitude, je n'écoute pas de classique, mais là, lorsqu'il a terminé par la ballade après des reprises de raps et tout... C'était... C'était magnifiquement exaltant.

Greg avait terminé sa tirade maladroite sur quelques expressions passables pour un lycéen dans son avant-dernière année. Il était loin d'égaler le niveau de Mycroft, mais n'avait pas à rougir de ses résultats scolaires.

Mycroft le dévisageait à présent, quelque chose ressemblant à un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, une teinte de rougeur sur les paumettes. Greg se surprit une nouvelle fois à le trouver fascinant.

— Je ne suis pas un adepte des sorties nocturnes, mais moi-même dois-je dire que la musique était exquise ce samedi dernier, prononça-t-il avec patience.

Greg se précipita sur le siège libre à ses côtés, curieux d'entendre enfin le jeune oméga parler.

— Alors? Et t'en as pensé quoi du pianiste?

— Un bon jeu technique, mais sans plus. Bien entendu, son niveau est largement suffisant pour lui permettre de se produire sur une scène locale. Mais tout manque. Il n'a pas le doigté de Lang Lang, pas la profondeur et la maturité de Rubinstein...

— Ouah! Tu joues du piano?

Greg s'était rapproché instinctivement de l'oméga, toujours plus curieux d'en connaître plus sur lui. Mycroft semblait être un puit sans fin de connaissances et il avait ce quelque chose que personne au lycée ne possédait.

— Oui, mais sans plus. Sinon je ne serais pas ici.

Enfin. Enfin il souriait. C'était timide mais sincère.

— J'aurais aimé jouer d'un instrument, répondit Greg, transcendé par ce sourire.

Et ce fut à ce moment que son portable choisit de sonner, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

— Silence! cria la voix du bibliothécaire aigri.

Gregory se leva en vitesse.

— Désolé... Mais c'était cool, hein?

Il sortit précipitamment et décrocha l'appel de Candice.

*xXx*

— Ça va? Cela fait quelques jours que tu sembles être dans les nuages, remarqua Anthea en s'installant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Mycroft se décala vers la droite pour laisser à son amie une place de choix. Elle avait troqué sa jupe pour un de ses pantalons difformes mais si comfortables. Une paire de Supra à motifs psychédéliques gisait au sol.

— C'est ce Greg, hein? Quand même! Je n'ose pas imaginer qu'il ait pu te parler pendant aussi longtemps. Alors, il est comment en vrai? On dit toujours que les gens se comportent différemment seuls et en bande, rabachait-elle tout en avalant quelques poignées de pop-corn.

Ils s'étaient programmés une soirée cinéma d'auteurs. C'était à l'origine une nouvelle idée farfelue d'Anthea, mais finalement, cela les convenait bien. Intellectuel mais pas trop, plutôt drôle, assez d'action pour demeurer éveiller jusqu'à la fin, le film était divertissant.

— Il est gentillement venu me rendre le porte-cartes que j'ai perdu à ta soirée pub. C'était par pure politesse. Et pour information, nous ne nous sommes plus reparlés depuis, même à la fin des cours ou au détour d'un couloir.

Il disait la vérité. Depuis cette fameuse discussion à la bibliothèque, les deux adolescents s'étaient croisés maintes fois, sans se saluer. Il fallait dire qu'ils voguaient dans des cercles opposés. Gregory Lestrade était du côté de la lumière, toujours mis en avant, adoré, adulé même. Mycroft Holmes se dissimulait derrière un masque de glace, en avance sur son âge, assez gauche avec sa silhouette élancée, trop tiré à quatre épingles, arrogant et trop... trop. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se connaître, encore moins de se parler.

Mais cela n'empêchait par à l'oméga de se surprendre de plus en plus souvent à penser à Gregory. Que lui prenait-il? Jusqu'à récemment, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais quelque chose en lui le fascinait.

— Il est rayonnant, et les contraires s'attirent, chuchota Anthea en repliant ses genous sur elle.

Elle le regardait, tête penchée vers lui, d'un regard plein de tendresse fraternelle.

Mycroft ne savait quoi répondre.

— Tu rougis toujours lorsque j'évoque son nom. Alors, alors?

Elle recommençait à le taquiner, pinçant sa joue pâle.

— Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je le trouve juste... gentil, finit pas répondre Mycroft, las du comportement de son amie.

*xXx*

Décembre s'approchait à grande vitesse. Tout le monde se préparait déjà pour les fêtes.

Greg et ses amis profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans le jardin de la demeure londonienne de Peter. Le jeune hôte avait servit des chocolats chauds à sa joyeuse bande dévouée. Il envoyait quelques messages de son portable.

— A qui tu écris? demanda l'insaisissable fouineuse, Irene Adler.

Sa jupe d'uniforme avait mystérieusement retrouvé une longueur normale et ses chaussettes hautes s'arrêtaient au niveau du genou. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide, assise sur une balançoire pour adultes. Ses longs cheveux défaits lui réchauffaient le visage. Candice sirotait sa tasse de chocolat, emmitouflée par un caban en laine avec capuche à fourrure de renard. Fille oméga adorée de son père veuf, elle n'avait connu qu'abondance et confort. Les deux jeunes filles s'échangeaient des ragôts, en meilleures amies d'une journée. Parce que Sally était prise par un rendez-vous chez le médecin, les deux seules filles du groupe devaient bien s'entendre.

Greg et Dimmock discutaient de football. Rudy s'était endormi à même la pelouse bientôt gelée par le froid. On se demandait bien ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Mais comme tous les membres du groupe, l'argent ne serait sûrement jamais un problème.

— Je travaille sur un projet avec ce... Holmes prodige. On nous a obligé à faire équipe ensemble. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inscrire à ce concours de débat. Mais comme je veux entrer en politique à Oxford, je dois gagner des points! répondit Peter en faisant la moue.

Greg se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Greg? demanda Dimmo.

— Avec Mycroft Holmes?

Peter le soutint du regard avant d'abaisser son portable et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Mouai et alors? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mec. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Le gars... il est vraiment bon. On est presque sûr de gagner la coupe du lycée! Comme ça, je pars direct à Oxford, répondit-il.

— Sauf si Mycroft Holmes demande aussi Oxford. Dans ce cas, il sera sûrement pris à ton dépend! rétorqua Irene.

Peter soupira et leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Ma belle, il est peut-être un génie, mais il n'a aucune vie sociale! C'est un looser fini. Heureusement pour sa pomme qu'il est oméga. Il pourra se trouver un bon alpha et finir en cloque, ajouta Candice qui dévoilait parfois son côté immature.

— Oi! Personne ne le connait vraiment, à part cette Anthea. Laissez-le tranquille. Il ne fait de mal à personne, se surprit à jeter Greg dans l'assistance avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, les joues roses.

On le dévisageait à présent dans un silence inconfortable.

— J'suis d'ac avec Greg. Holmes n'est pas chiant. Il m'a même prêté ses notes en neuvième année lorsqu'on était dans la même classe et que j'avais attrapé la grippe. Tandis que vous... je ne me souviens pas de vour avoir vu me prêter vos notes! interrompit Dimmo en se ralliant à Greg.

Candice jeta ses cheveux en arrière, peu intéressée par des souvenirs d'avant son arrivée à l'institution en onzième année. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de notes et de cours râtés. Il y avait toujours une personne pour lui tendre ses classeurs et autres devoirs à faire. Certains admirateurs lui rédigeaient même des projets notés. Gregory lui reprochait sa paresse mais elle avait un sourire... des yeux... des hanches... et sa chute de reins!

— Greg, arrêtes de mater bouche ouverte ta copine. A sa place, j'me barrerai, plaisanta Peter ayant déjà oublié leur précédent différent.

L'Alpha referma aussitôt la bouche. Cela faisait depuis leurs rencontre qu'ils sortaient ensemble, un record chez des lycéens, mais il l'aimait toujours autant, voir plus.

— Bon, j'ai la dalle. Ça vous dit de bouger au le McDo du coin? intervint Rudy qui s'était réveillé.

*xXx*

— Non, hors de question!

— Myc, arrêtes de faire ton piquet! Ce n'est qu'un McDo. Il faut bien qu'on y aille un jour non?

Anthea le tirait désespérément vers les caisses. Ils avaient convenu d'aller au cinéma pour voir un de ces blockbusters sans intérêts autres que faire mal aux yeux et oreilles. Bien entendu, cette idée "géniale" de son amie devait s'accompagner d'une autre idée aussi "géniale". Elle désirait faire de lui un adolescent normal pour lui faire découvrir la jeunesse, sans grand succès.

C'était donc une jeune fille en gros manteau, top en maille troué et mini short en sequins sur collant opaque et DocMartens acompagnée d'un grand gringalet encore rond du visage et emmitouflée dans un long manteau en laine et costume sérieux qui prirent commande devant un caissier abasourdi.

— Il n'y a pas de couverts.

— C'est un fastfood. On y mange avec les doigts.

Mycroft gémit à la vision d'horreur qui s'abattait sur lui. Son nouveau costume offert par ses parents n'allait pas faire long feu. Il craignait déjà pour ses premiers véritables boutons de manchettes, gracieusement offerts par sa mère gâteuse en guise de cadeau de Noël en avance. En effet, comme presque tous les ans, Sherlock et lui devraient passer leurs fêtes chez des amis de la famille ou leurs grands-parents. Leurs parents constamment en voyages n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. D'où leur introduction très jeune à tous deux dans la vie de pensionnaire.

— Viens passer Noël à la maison. C'est cool et tes parents vont t'adorer. Tu es un peu l'enfant idéal...

Mycroft écoutait son amie argumenter sur les bienfaits de vacances passées entre amis. Elle invitait même Sherlock. Mais la réponse négative ne se fit attendre. Son jeune frère avait déjà prévu de passer ses vacances chez son nouvel ami John. Un certain Jim Moriarty et une petite Molly Hooper devaient également les rejoindre pour quelques jours. En seulement l'espace de quelques mois, Sherlock avait déjà plus d'amis que lui en toute une vie... à l'exception d'Anthea.

— Encore eux?

Le cri d'Anthea le tira une nouvelle fois de son égarement. Elle désigna la fameuse troupe des "popu" du menton, les mains encore occupées par quelques frites et une fin d'hamburger.

Le groupe était complet à l'exception de Sally Donovan. Ils virent Candice et Irene s'installer dans un coin cossu avant d'envoyer les garçons chercher à manger.

On passa devant eux.

Mycroft croisa le regard étonné de Gregory Lestrade. L'oméga tenait entre ses mains la moitié d'hamburger avec le steak qu'il dégustait comme un toast. Il se sentit devenir rouge pivoine. Il se détourna en vitesse, s'empressant de finir de mâcher et d'avaler. Il manqua de s'étouffer.

On lui effleura le dos.

Les deux adolescents se croisèrent une nouvelle fois le regard. Gregory retira aussitôt sa main et se détourna. Mycroft n'avait jamais été aussi surpris de sa vie.

Puis Lestrade alla rejoindre ses amis.

_Que venait-il de se passer?_

Mycroft pouvait encore sentir la chaleur émise par le jeune alpha. Il en trembla de gêne.

Anthea l'observait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je te l'avais dit, murmura-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses frites.


	4. 04

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

IV

Mais que s'était-il passé? Gregory Lestrade défilait encore et encore les images de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait caressé le dos de Mycroft Holmes... De putain de merde de MYCROFT HOLMES.

— Heu... ça va mec? demanda Dimmo, inquiet, le sourcil haussé, un burger dans les mains.

Son ami d'enfance était le seul ayant remarqué son comportement anormal.

— Mouais... Ouais, oui, oui, jvaisauxtoilettes...

Il se leva en vitesse après avoir maugréé les dernières phrases dans sa barbe. Ses amis le regardèrent partir avec surprise avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les ragots d'Irene Adler.

Une fois aux toilettes, Greg s'appuya contre un mur et soupira. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait? _C'est une folie!_

Il secoua la tête. Il se jeta sur un lavabo et s'aspergea la figure d'eau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à Mycroft Holmes malgré des années passées dans la même classe et le même internat. Le jeune homme lui était invisible même. Et voilà qu'en quelques semaines, il se mettait à le croiser partout. Dans les couloirs, aux toilettes, à la bibliothèque, en cours de sport, dans la salle informatique, dans la rue et voilà même à McDo. C'était de la folie, une pure folie.

_Ok, je déraille... J'hallucine!_

Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Holmes aimait les burgers et le fastfood.

Ils avaient juste parlé quelques minutes dans la bibliothèque, à l'abris des regards. Tout cela était de la faute de ce porte-carte. S'il n'avait pas accepté l'objet de l'inconnu, il n'aurait pas eu à voir Mycroft en pleine lecture, la mèche tombant sur le front, le regard perdu, silencieux. Il n'aurait pas fait attention à ses épaules droites, sa silhouette tout à coup élancée. Et surtout, il n'aurais pas eu à s'envenimer de sa senteur chocolatée. Le genre de chocolat que son père ramenait de Belgique, avec peu de lait et des amandes en morceaux, un peu d'épices. C'était un festin continuel pour ses narines... jusqu'à chasser les odeurs de McDo qu'il adorait pourtant. Et ses cravates, ses vestes moulantes... Cette intelligence extraordinaire et...

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fusse toujours tiré à quatre épingles et accompagné d'une punkette sortie d'un catalogue en ligne d'Asos ou de Topshop? La jeune Alpha plutôt banale devenait progressivement une bombe sexuelle avec ses origines latines et ses cheveux interminables. Anthea commençait sérieusement à faire de l'ombre à Irene Adler et cette dernière ne manquait pas de faire courir des rumeurs sur l'étrange duo. On murmurait qu'ils étaient amants, frères et sœurs incestueux, cousins dissimulés, bâtards d'un même géniteur, membres d'une secte... Bien entendu, tout était faux. Gregory était bien placé pour le savoir puisque Irene et Candice se prenaient un malin plaisir à les inventer devant lui.

_Ok, ressaisis-toi Greg!_

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers ses amis, trop occupés à préparer leur sortie nocturne pour le cribler de questions. Greg s'affala à côté de sa petite amie.

_Penses à Candice et non pas à Mycroft. Greg! Oublie Mycroft, c'est les hormones qui agissent. Il vient juste de se révéler, c'est normal et chimique. Il est pas ton genre, regardes Candice!_

— Il faut que je m'achète une nouvelle robe. Celle-ci ne me va plus... gémissait Candice en agrippant le bras de Gregory qui s'empressa de l'embrasser pour une raison tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle pensait.

— Si tu mangeais moins de frites, tu n'aurais pas ce problème, se moqua Peter avant de taper dans la main d'un Rudy conquis.

Candice se contenta de les ignorer, art qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

— Non, tu es magnifique comme ça. Si tu maigris, tu serais trop trop mince pour devenir mannequin, la rassura Sally qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les mensurations de ses amies. Elle venait juste de les rejoindre, ayant quitté son rendez-vous chez le médecin en avance.

— Oh Sally! Comme je t'adore! s'écria Candice en la prenant dans ses bras, lâchant son Gregory pour quelques secondes.

— C'est bien les filles, mais je dois moi-même m'acheter un nouveau sac. Les Balenciaga sont siiiii "out"! ajouta Irene Adler qui feuilletait un magazine de mode.

— Tout ce qui est inférieur à mille livres est "ooooooouut", Irene. J'ai vu un petit Prada. Il serait idéal dans ma garde robe, commenta Candice.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de marque et sortit un autre magazine. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur les dernières tendances de la saison. Sally se détacha de Rudy et s'installa à leurs côtés, poussant son petit-ami à l'autre bout du banc. Il se laissa faire comme toujours, bien trop intéressé par son burger et les hanches de la jolie métisse pour lui en tenir rigueur. Candice s'excitait à présent sur un drôle de sac à main noir plutôt banal. Ses amies choisirent un autre modèle.

— Je préfère le dernier Gucci en python roooose fluo, se moqua Peter imité comme toujours par Rudy qui avait trouvé une nouvelle passion.

Cette fois-ci, Dimmo et Greg se joignirent à la plaisanterie sous les regards dégoûtés des filles.

— Oh la laaaaa! Je n'ai pas ce sac, je suis siiii nulle!

Dimmo s'amusait à imiter les voix des trois jeunes filles. Greg lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, Mycroft déjà oublié. Rien n'était plus drôle que de taquiner le sexe féminin sur leur shopping. Bien que lui-même plutôt coquet pour un alpha, il n'était pas encore au niveau de Candice, Sally et bien sûr Irene. Les trois adolescentes dépensaient des sommes faramineuses en accessoires inutiles dans le but unique de montrer leur supériorité et richesse. Il trouvait cela vain mais comme tout allait toujours à Candice... Il ne se plaignait jamais ouvertement.

— Vous êtes franchement nuls les gars, gémit Candice en menaçant son petit-ami d'un regard noir.

Gregory se renfrogna et maugréa des excuses. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être privé de sexe pour la semaine. C'était l'arme fatale de Candice et elle gagnait toujours.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est parfaite!_

— Hé, c'est pas les deux nerds, là? s'écria Rudy en pointant Mycroft et Anthea du doigt.

Le groupe se tourna vers le duo, Irene prête à sortir une remarque cinglante. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas.

Parce que Mycroft Holmes en costume trois-pièces et accompagné d'une Anthea habillée à la dernière mode était vraiment trop inhabituel.

Gregory se dépêcha d'enfoncer son nez dans le cou de sa dulcinée, évitant le plus possible de se prendre une nouvelle décharge de chocolat enivrant. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue. _T'es dans la merde, mon vieux!_

— C'est quoi ce mec sorti du siècle dernier? On dirait un clown, héhé... Ha ha ha!

— Arrêtes de rire, idiot. On dirait un phoque, commenta Irene en donnant une tape dans la tête de Rudy.

— Elle est plutôt mignonne cette Anthea, lâcha Peter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la B Alpha, lui agrippant le bras.

— Hé mignonne, tu veux pas venir chez moi? On pourrait passer du bon temps toi et moi. Et je te ferais découvrir la vraie vie. Lâche ce nul en costume d'époque.

L'alpha la draguait ouvertement devant toute la salle, sous les commentaires hilares de son groupe d'amis et les miaulement de quelques jeunes filles du lycée, toutes admiratrices de Peter.

Anthea le scruta de haut en bas avant de s'attarder sur son entre-jambe et le pointer du doigt.

— Mouais, t'iras pas bien loin avec ça... Jolie cœur, fit-elle avant de se défaire de son étreinte et quitter le restaurant avec Mycroft sous les bras.

— Bâ-taaaard! C'est une chaudasse cette meuf! Et pourtant, j'suis pas gay ni bi! cria Rudy en sifflant avant de se prendre une baffe de Sally.

Gregory et Dimmo rejoignirent leur ami dans les commentaires.

Peter, bien connu pour être bisexuel surtout à l'égard des filles alphas, leva le poing au ciel et jura, l'autre main sur le cœur, devant toute la salle spectatrice:

— Je l'aurai un jour et elle saura c'que c'est qu'un vrai alpha!

On éclatait de rire tant Peter était drôle dans son attitude, imitant un alpha en rut devant ses spectateurs conquis.

— N'oublies pas qu'elle est alpha et gay! cria Dimmo en tapant sur la table.

— Ouais! l'imita Rudy avant d'être rejoins par leurs fans.

Il fallait dire que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était approuvé et imité par le reste des élèves du pensionnat. Irene Adler filmait la scène, ravie d'avoir de nouvelles rumeurs à partager de retour à l'internat.

Gregory ignorait à présent la scène. Ce n'était pas Anthea qui lui brouillait l'esprit. C'était l'autre paria, le jeune oméga qui venait tout juste de se révéler et hantait ses esprits. Il tenta de chasser l'odeur chocolatée de Mycroft Holmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier en se droguant une nouvelle fois de la senteur rosée mais faible de la jolie blonde. _Non, pas assez..._

— Greg... Tu fais quoi là? gémit Candice en tentant de remettre sa jupe en place.

— Rien bébé, répondit-il, la main caressant les cuisses soyeuses de sa chérie.

Oui, il devait penser à la peau soyeuse de sa douce Candice, et non pas yeux bleus et à la mystérieuse aura de Mycroft Holmes. Il l'embrassa de force, enfonçant sa langue dans la fine bouche rose de sa chérie.

*xXx*

— Quelle bande de... CONNARDS! cria Anthea lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cinéma encore vide.

Mycroft la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son amie aussi énervée. Il se mit en retrait, de peur d'une attaque alpha femelle à son égard. On ne savait jamais avec ces femmes.

— Il a osé me traiter comme une pute. Connard de mec. Fils de pute. Ouais... sale gosse de pute de luxe.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans une canette abandonnée, l'envoyant à deux pas d'une mamie qui lui lança un regard noir. Anthea répondit en lui tirant la langue. Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Non, mais. Pour qui ils se prennent? Et t'as vu? Greg n'arrêtait pas de peloter la Candice devant toute le monde, on croirait qu'ils allaient baiser en public. Beurk.

Elle continuait de râler. Mycroft ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait raison de s'énerver autant. Certes, elle avait humilié Peter, mais l'alpha avait néanmoins réussi à la ridiculiser et la réduire en une poupée sans cervelle devant tout un panel de spectateurs. Non pas qu'il se souciait de sa réputation, il n'en avait aucune car il était catalogué oméga intello insignifiant, mais il avait mal pour son amie.

— Viens, allons boire un verre, dit-il en la tirant vers le pub le plus proche.

Il déboutonna sa veste, le col de sa chemise, retira sa cravate qu'il mit dans le sac de son amie. Il se décoiffa légèrement, juste assez pour se donner un air _normal_ et non plus apparaître comme le geek aristo puceau qu'il était... Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Anthea.

Son amie le suivit en lançant des insultes à tous va et ils entrèrent dans le pub, se faisant passer aisément pour de jeunes adultes majeurs. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa chemise, Mycroft paraissait bien plus mature que les autres adolescents de son âge.

— Mouais, j'me sens mieux maintenant, continua de maugréer la jeune Alpha en engloutissant une pinte de bière en deux secondes.

— Fais attention, je n'ai pas envie de te voir saoul.

— Et alors? J'ai bien l'droit de faire c'que j'veux. Mes parents sont loin, comme les tiens.

— Nous sommes pensionnaires. Bien entendu qu'ils sont loin.

— Je les hais.

— Tes parents?

Mycroft leva un sourcil amusé. Il avait toujours cru en la bonne entente entre Anthea et ses parents.

— Nan, j'les adore. J'parle de c'connard de Peter et d'sa bande.

— Hmm... Il n'est pas très élégant dans ses manières, je l'avoue.

— Myc... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez nous, hein? J'm'habille comme les jeunes de mon âge et toi aussi... lorsque tu fais des efforts. J'parle comme eux, j'ai les mêmes loisirs. J'ai juste envie de ne pas me moquer des autres et de mener ma vie...

— Disons que chacun a besoin de se trouver une place dans la société. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils l'obtiennent en se faisant remarquer ou en étant admiré. Je n'approuve pas tellement leur vision des choses puisque j'adhère à tes idées. Vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, sans se soucier du regard de ses pairs, qu'importe nos choix, serait idyllique. Mais ils sont adolescents et ont besoin de reconnaissance.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin?

— Je sais exactement ce que je veux faire plus tard. Cela me suffit.

Mycroft et Anthea se scrutèrent un long moment.

— Ouais, Myc... T'a raison. L'sont idiots à gâcher leur temps à se donner une image. Toi au moins, t'es toi-même.

— Sais-tu que je suis boursier?

Anthea le regarda, étonnée par sa confidence.

— Mes parents sont chercheurs et passent leur temps à voyager. Mais ils ont toujours tenu à bien nous élever Sherlock et moi. Sauf que tout coûte cher... Alors, quand on peut avoir un peu d'aide...

Anthea se jeta à son cou.

— Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec mes problèmes chiants...

— Mais non...

Il lui caressait la tête avec affection, gêné par sa soudaine étreinte.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu c'la? demanda-t-elle dans son cou.

— ... Je pense qu'on se connaît assez bien à présent. Je n'ai pas tellement de personnes à qui je peux me confier. Alors...

Il rougissait une nouvelle fois, ses pommettes prenant une jolie teinte rose. Jamais il ne s'était sent aussi bien avec une personne. Anthea lui donnait la part de folie qui lui manquait dans la vie, malgré ses bonnes manières et sa vie tranquille. Elle possédait pourtant une qualité rare: discrète quand il le fallait. L'élégance était innée et la jeune Alpha faisait parti de ce cercle très fermé. Dans quelques années, la maturité et l'expérience de la vie lui donneraient une aura supplémentaire qu'il comptait bien voir.

— Au moins Greg n'a pas émis de commentaires, fit-elle en l'observant.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux. Anthea était peut-être géniale comme amie, mais l'adolescente en elle persistait à le questionner à ce sujet.

— On ne se connaît pas.

— Il t'a caressé le dos.

— C'était un accident.

— Mouais... Vous vous dévorez des yeux si j'me rappelle bien!

Elle lui tira la langue. Il plissa les yeux.

— Il est en couple avec Candice.

— Il baise Candice, nuance.

— Elle est une honorable jeune fille.

— Elle baiserait tout c'qu'elle voit s'il n'y avait pas le super ultra populaire Greggy Lestrade!

— Je ne vois pas en quoi leurs histoires de couples nous regardent.

— Bien sûr qu'ils nous regardent, Myc. Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui et lui à toi. Cela se voit tellement dans son regard. Il rougit dès que t'approches de lui, détourne son regard. L'ambiance est sexuellement intenable. Vaut mieux pour toi de te jeter dessus avant qu'il ne te viole. Ça risque de faire peur à voir.

Mycroft était horrifié et cramoisi. On ne parlait pas ainsi, c'était beaucoup trop cru. Il avala sa bière, grimaçant lorsque l'arrière-goût amer apparut.

— Tu vois? Tu bois dès que je parle de lui. Allez! Il t'attires comme un alpha.

— Je suis oméga, c'est normal que les alphas m'attirent. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— T'es ennuyant. Essayes d'être bi au moins!

— Comme si c'était de ta faute si j'étais hétéro.

— Hooooo... Désolée!

Elle s'affala sur lui, à moitié euphorique. La boisson leur montait à la tête. Il l'enlaça.

— Je te pardonne.

— Mais il te plaît c'Greg. Et toi aussi. Alors foncez, sinon j'vous enferme dans les toilettes tous les deux avec une boîte de capotes. Je connais tes dates de chaleur. J'pourrais choisir le jour où ça commence, hein, hein?

Mycroft se cachait dans la manche de sa veste, terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec un alpha durant sa période de chaleur. Il était bien trop jeune et innocent pour cela.

— J'ai une carrière, fit-il pour paraître plus mature.

— Mouais, contrôler le monde! Ça t'empêche pas d'avoir des gosses.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil raté. Elle s'écroula sur son épaule, touchée en plein fouet par l'alcool. Ils étaient encore à un âge où deux bières suffisaient pour les rendre ivres, découvrant encore les effets secondaires et premières cuites. On ne devenait pas résistant du jour au lendemain. Tout dans la vie avait besoin d'être répété.

— Bonne idée que d'apprendre à boire si l'on veut réussir à négocier durant les soirées mondaines où les adversaires sont les plus manipulables, dit-il en sirotant la fin de sa bière.

Anthea leva un oeil hagard sur lui, sourire béas sur les lèvres.

— Ça, c'est mon p'tit Myc!

Elle leva le poing en l'air, non sans rappeler l'attitude d'une jeune alpha tout à l'heure. Mycroft esquissa un rictus amusé avant d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa meilleure amie.

*xXx*

Il faisait nuit. Les deux adolescents riaient à gorge déployée. Anthea jouait avec ses boucles, un peu titubante. Elle venait d'avaler trois bières. Ce n'était pas autorisé par le règlement du pensionnat, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Mycroft l'imitait, lui-même titubant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que de boire autant en pleine semaine. Mais ils n'avaient jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée.

La jeune fille se précipita vers un lampadaire. Elle grimpa sur le socle et s'agrippa à la barre avant de tournoyer autour, imitant une célèbre scène de Gene Kelly, la pluie en moins.

— I'm singing in the rain, Myyyyyyyc!

Mycroft riait à gorge déployée, agenouillé à terre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent dans une passion amicale magique, de celle qui scellait des amitiés pour la vie.


	5. 05

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

V

On lui avait demandé de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de respecter les consignes.

C'était pourquoi en ce mardi après-midi, à quinze heures trente-cinq, il frappa à la porte du bureau. On l'y invita à entrer. Il craignait d'avoir été découvert saoul la semaine dernière, dansant et chantant en plein coeur de Londres avec Anthea.

Mais ce n'était pas le directeur qui l'accueillit. L'homme qui se dressait devant lui: bêta, afro-américain immigré aux Etats-Unis, yeux bruns alertes, costume et manières impeccables, lui présenta un fauteuil. Mycroft s'y installa, n'osant quitter des yeux son interlocuteur.

— M. Holmes je présume, demanda l'homme dans un anglais britannique excellent pour un américain.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre bourse d'étude arrive à terme.

Le jeune homme le regarda, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver à la rue. Ses parents constamment en voyage ne possédaient que peu de ressources financières en conséquence. Tout comme Sherlock, il était boursier. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs bons résultats scolaires, ils n'auraient jamais eu la chance d'atterrir dans des établissements aussi prestigieux et onéreux. Il avait toujours pensé continuer à recevoir sa bourse. Ses résultats scolaires étaient hors du commun, il avait une attitude irréprochable, du moins presque... Rien dans ses goûts vestimentaires et manières ne trahissaient son manque de moyens financiers. Lorsqu'on était né dans une très vieille famille de noblesse déchue, on gardait des habitudes et un patrimoine tout juste suffisant pour afficher un semblant de dignité. Mais étant tous deux chercheurs et dans des domaines peu médiatisés, toutes leurs économies partaient dans les frais de voyages et l'entretien de la demeure Holmes. Les deux enfants étaient donc laissés seuls avec leur bourse et de l'argent de poche tout juste suffisant pour garder la dignité Holmes.

— Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant.

L'homme tournait autour de Mycroft, le scrutant au travers de ses lunettes sur-mesure. Il était plutôt grand, très fin. _Politicien sans aucun doute, mais davantage dans l'ombre. Que veut-il?_

— La famille Holmes vous a bien préparé. J'ai eu vent de vos prouesses intellectuelles et vos capacités d'endurance. Vous jouez au piano, connaissez les danses protocolaires et pratiquez l'équitation et l'escrime.

Mycroft s'accordait sur ces propos. Ses parents avaient toujours tenu à le maintenir en bonne condition intellectuelle mais également physique, quitte à le faire devenir boursier pour le reste. C'était pour son futur et une vie sociale honorable, lui avaient-ils dit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé là-dessus. Il demeura néanmoins muet.

— Ils ne vous ont vraiment rien dit? Bon... Vos parents travaillent pour le gouvernement. Ils sont agents à plein temps ce qui explique leurs absences. Quant à votre bourse, elle constitue un bon moyen de vous évaluer et vous responsabiliser. Votre mère est entrée dans nos rangs à votre âge. Il est désormais temps pour vous d'accepter votre destinée préparée dès votre naissance.

Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Lorsqu'elle est entrée au service de la nation, elle a eu le droit de choisir un accompagnateur ou disons... partenaire, votre père. Selon nos sources, vous vous entendez à merveille avec une jeune fille nommée Apolline Valas. Elle se fait actuellement interroger en ce moment même. Un mot de votre part, et nous l'accueillons également dans nos rangs.

Il était certes surpris et interloqué, mais cette dernière question ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait.

— Oui, oui! dit-il.

Il ne pourrait jamais laisser Anthea se faire interroger sans en connaître les raisons. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans le secret. Elle serait d'ailleurs une bien meilleure espionne que lui.

— Cependant, vos aptitudes diffèrent de celles de vos parents. Vous commencerez sur le terrain mais servirez surtout à l'analyse et la cryptologie. J'ai entendu dire que vous désirez entrer au gouvernement, n'est-ce pas? Alors bienvenue au gouvernement. Pas dans la lumière, non, mais où vous serez le plus utile.

— Ai-je bien compris ce que vous insinuez? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il avait repris confiance en lui. La présence d'Anthea dans leur nouvelle vie secrète y contribuait grandement. Il souriait, dans un sourire de garçon à la fois fier, excité et impertinent.

L'homme éclata de rire.

— Je reconnais bien les traits de votre mère. Voici ma carte et une clé usb. Désormais, vous serez sous mes ordres directs.

Mycroft accepta les précieux objets et les analysa rapidement.

_Jeremy Ford._

Pas de titre, juste un numéro de téléphone gravé en encre dorée et une adresse email. Mycroft les enfouit rapidement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Vous serez payés en conséquence. Vos parents seront soulagés de voir qu'ils peuvent enfin vous permettre de vivre comme un adolescent de votre âge. Surtout, devenez quelqu'un de banal. Il ne faut qu'on vous trouve trop... comme vous l'êtes actuellement. Je trouve qu'Anthea fait un magnifique travail là-dessus, n'est-ce pas?

Mycroft hocha de la tête avant d'être renvoyé.

*xXx*

— C'est quoi ce délire, Myc? murmura Anthea lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le campus pour le McDo du coin.

Le restaurant était devenu leur QG. Anonymes, ils aimaient y flâner. Mycroft n'avouerait jamais que ce lieu lui rappelait la caresse de Gregory Lestrade. _Non, il avait une nouvelle carrière devant lui!_

— Je... je l'ignore. Juste que j'ai vraisemblablement été élevé par des... gens comme nous maintenant et qu'on m'a préparé à devenir ce que je suis. On m'a même déclaré comme boursier pour tester ma maturité... Je suis né dans une famille de...

— Tarés, oui! Et dire que tu m'as entraînée dedans. Le contraire m'aurait encore plus foutu en rage. Donc, ouais. Merde. Ben, merci, Myc!

Elle esquissa un timide sourire, bien loin de ses habituels éclats de rires et rictus moqueurs. Elle avait peur de ce qui leur arrivait, légèrement perdue dans la tornade qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

— Ça ira, Anthea. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une carte de crédit.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi riche de ma vie! Il trouve que même si je fais très adolescente, ce qu'il attend de nous... je dois quand même apprendre à m'habiller en conséquence. De quoi parle-t-il?

— J'ai justement eu le sermon inverse. Il me trouve trop... classique. Je pense qu'on doit chacun apprendre de l'autre pour être plus versatile.

— Nous devons lui rendre un rapport complet de nos activités professionnelles tous les mois. Chaque semaine, nous avons trois heures de formation théorique. En plus de ça, on doit subir des cours pratiques... Je ne trouverai jamais le temps de te caser avec Greg! se plaignit son amie, organisatrice innée.

Dieu comme son amie était résolue à le mettre en couple avec Gregory Lestrade! Mycroft se sentit rougir à nouveau et s'empressa de penser à leur nouvelle vie.

— Ils nous ont offert la chance immense de pouvoir étudier à Oxford ou Cambridge tous frais payés à temps partiel lorsque nous aurons quitté le lycée. C'est une offre qui ne peut se refuser, dit-il, toujours habitué à trouver le bon plan pour étudier le meilleur au prix le moins cher. Il était devenu en quelques années une tête chercheuse de bourses universitaires, habitué à devoir se restreindre la ceinture. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ses parents s'étaient joués de sa jeunesse et inexpérience pour le pousser à grandir plus vite.

— Tes parents doivent être de sacrés phénomènes! soupira Anthea en s'amusant à faire des bulles dans son gobelet de cola.

Mycroft grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Sherlock est le cas unique de la famille. Nous demeurons pour le reste plutôt... normaux...

— Mon oeil, ouais! Regardes-toi et c'qu'ils te font subir.

— Je les trouve très intéressants et intelligent de procéder de cette manière. Ils ont agréablement réussi leur coup.

En y pensant avec recul, Sherlock et lui ne pouvaient pas être nés dans une famille banale. Ils devaient bien leur excentricité de quelque part.

— Mouais... dit comme ça... Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

Elle s'affala contre le dossier et commença à jouer avec une de ses longues boucles qui sortaient de son bonnet à oreilles d'ours. Chaque jour passé en dehors de ses uniformes scolaires était l'occasion pour sa jeune amie d'expérimenter la mode de la rue. Entre survêtements, baskets à talons compensés, bonnets originaux, marques underground voire inconnues, Anthea possédait un talent inouïe pour dénicher la prochaine pièce à la mode. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée isolée. Vêtue d'une veste teddy Joyrich en tissu doré lamé à gros logos sur un crop-top à motifs de cupcakes, une mini-jupe en jersey très moulante noire taille haute, des collants troués, des brogues vintage Church's et son bonnet à oreilles d'ours, elle avait sorti le grand jeu, balayant ses cils trop maquillés, ses lèvres rouge carmin et ses longs cheveux ondulés dans les visages abasourdis de la population locale très bourgeoise du quartier de Chelsea. Et tout chez elle contrastait tellement avec le costume trois-pièces bleu marine de Mycroft.

— Tu fais peur aux enfants du coin, dit-il.

— Mouais... J'y peux rien. On est tellement cantonné à nos uniformes alors je veux bien en profiter!

— Tu possèdes un talent inné pour trouver la perle rare, remarqua-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard étonné, la bouche occupée à machouiller sa paille.

— Je n'ai pas manqué de constater que ce que tu portes se retrouve toujours à la une de tes magazines de mode préférés bien avant leur parution.

— Je devrais me reconvertir dans la mode plus tard, lorsque je serais en retraite avec toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Mycroft éclata de rire avant de se reprendre et lâcher un hoquet. Horrifié, il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, rougissant tel un jeune premier. Elle rit devant sa réaction et posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.

— Ben je compte bien mourir en paix avec un dentier et toi à mes côtés. On continuera de se moquer de la vie. J'imagine bien Irene avec nous, on lui lancera des miettes de pain. Elle sera trop dégénérée pour savoir qui nous sommes!

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses rires tant son amie avait des idées farfelues.

— Tu devrais employer ton imagination sur notre premier devoir. N'oublie pas que nous devons nous rendre à une soirée caritative en guise de formation, dit-il enfin en reprenant son sérieux.

Anthea grimaça.

— On doit d'abord pour cela nous acheter une robe de soirée et un smoking. Ils sont fous de nous accorder un budget aussi limité alors qu'on est illimité pour le reste...

— C'est leur méthode à eux pour nous former. Ils veulent que nous arrivions à nous habiller avec bon goût, ce qui ne s'achète pas, la coupa Mycroft qui tenait à bien réussir ce premier objectif. Il aimait les défis et leur nouvelle vie le rendait excité.

— Dans ce cas, je me remets entre tes mains. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en robes de soirées!

— Et si tu demandais à Irene?

— Tu rêves Myc! On réussira sans elle.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer:

— Le secrétaire d'état à la défense sera présent. La soirée est formelle...

— Je sais Myc, c'est pour cela que je suis dégoûtée par cette limite de budget. Je comptais te rendre si beau que Greg oubliera tous les autres omégas du monde et cette Candice pour ton joli cul!

— An-the-a!

Elle haussa les épaules et s'amusa à faire des bulles dans sa boisson.

— Il ne faut surtout pas que Greg nous voit! souffla Mycroft.

— Et si! On y va en tant que stagiaires journalistes pour un magazine people.

— Je ne suis pas au courant de cela.

— Mais moi si. Je pense qu'ils font exprès de nous donner des indications différentes pour tester notre bonne entente et coordination.

Elle lui lança un baiser invisible. Il esquissa un timide sourire.

— Bien vu de leur part. Connais-tu par hasard les raisons de cette mission?

— Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous apprendre à agir sous une autre identité et garder nos années de formation en vidéo pour nous faire chanter lorsque tu seras trop puissant pour même gouverner le premier ministre!

Anthea avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, prenant volontairement une pause lascive afin de détourner l'attention sur ses attributs alpha femelle. _C'est une agent sur le terrain innée!_

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta la jeune fille, non, femme, ayant deviné ses pensées.

Il éclata de rire et le duo se leva pour leur shopping imposé à Harrod's.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade attrapa de son pied le ballon qu'on venait de lui envoyer et courut en direction du but inverse.

— Hé, Cap'taine, fais gaffe! cria l'autre attaquant de son équipe.

Il se retourna en vitesse pour apercevoir un adversaire foncer droit vers lui. Rapidement, il esquiva la feinte et enjamba la jambe d'un autre de ses adversaires, esquissant un magnifique petit pont.

— Greg, par là!

Dimmo lui faisait des signes, mais ils se connaissaient trop bien à présent. Il s'engagea vers son meilleur ami avant de se raviser rapidement et faire volte-face. On le perdit devant cette tactique toujours gagnante.

_Ok, allons-y!_

Il détala à droite, esquiva un autre joueur, puis s'engagea vers la gauche, sautant par dessus une autre jambe. Courant à en perdre le souffle, il pouvait sentir les yeux amoureux de Candice sur son dos, le convaincant de redoubler d'effort.

Deux de ses co-équipiers le couvraient tandis qu'il s'amusait à zigzaguer entre les adversaires. Et enfin, il décela une ouverture.

— Tiens! cria-t-il à Dimmo qui l'avait rejoint.

Ce dernier recueillit la balle et reprit la course. Gregory le suivait de près, prêt à le soutenir. Dimmo envoya le ballon à un autre attaquant avant que ce dernier n'effectue une dernière passe.

Comprenant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, Gregory s'élança entre deux adversaires et plongea, capturant le ballon au passage. Dimmo et Andy gardèrent le ballon le temps qu'il se releva. On lui fit une dernière passe. Il était devant les buts. Il tira.

Le gardien sauta, ratant le ballon de peu.

— Génial!

Ils avaient marqué. Les spectateurs en liesse hurlèrent leur joie. Tout le monde était à présent debout.

— T'es l'meilleurs! gueula Dimmo qui courrait vers lui.

Les deux amis esquissèrent leur danse de la victoire, la fin du temps imparti venant juste d'être sifflée. On se précipitait vers lui, le portant à bouts de bras suant et éreintés. Gregory baignait dans l'euphorie, porté par ses co-équipiers.

— Greg, Greg!

Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Candice se jetait vers lui, jupe à volants sur collants en laine beige balayée au gré de ses pas. Ses cheveux blonds platine s'échappaient du carcan de son bonnet. Elle avait des joues roses, bouffées d'air chaud sortant de sa bouche entrouverte par la course. Elle lui prit la main avant de la caresser. Il se débâtit avec les membres de son équipe pour qu'on le laissa voir sa petite-amie.

— Oh les amou-reux! criait-on.

Il n'en avait que faire. Elle était là, avait tout vu du match et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Il recueillit son visage, n'osant la tâcher de ses mains boueuses et suantes. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle l'embrassait. C'était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Il l'aimait tellement.

*xXx*

— Myc...

Le jeune oméga vit Anthea sortir de la cabine. Ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres de rayons de robes au coeur de Londres, quittant précipitant les lieux trop onéreux imposés par leurs chaperons, d'autres trop bas de gamme pour un gala de charité dont les participants dépenseraient des dizaines de milliers de livres voire plus en tenues.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique romantique, ils savaient qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la perle rare.

Et Anthea tournoyait lentement dans une magnifique robe d'Alice + Olivia, à la limite du hors budget.

— Tu es resplendissante...

Ils avaient décidé de sacrifier le budget de Mycroft afin d'offrir ce qu'elle méritait à Anthea.

La robe de bal dorée à lanières en cuir noir faisait effet dans la boutique. Elle allait parfaitement à la silhouette pulpeuse et le teint bronzé de la jeune alpha, accentuant ses rondeurs au niveau de la poitrine tout en gardant un soupçon de romantisme et de rébellion paradoxal dans le cuir et les dentelles fines.

— Je ne fais pas vieille? demanda-t-elle dans une voix timide.

— Non, c'est parfait.

Elle souriait et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon simple.

— Et maintenant, allons te dégoter un beau costume. C'est bien, mais je dois te caser avec Greg!

Comme toujours, elle avait le don de le rendre cramoisi.

— Il ne sera pas présent, si ça se trouve.

— Conneries! Il sera présent comme sa mère et le reste de la fratrie. Je ne pense pas que Candice y sera. Selon mes sources, les parents de Greg ne l'apprécient pas tellement malgré son compte bancaire bien trop rempli. Normal... elle est trop vulgaire et fausse à agir comme une poupée romantique. Mais Peter y sera pour sûr. Son père est actionnaire dans les métiers clés de l'industrie britannique.

— Tu es bien au courant, mais tu oublies un point, pointa Mycroft, amusé par les connaissances en ragots de son amie.

— Je t'écoute, cher grand Myc!

— Les parents de Greg sont au bord du divorce.

— Alors là, tu m'éblouies!

— La mère de Gregory est en instance de divorce avec son père en raison d'une sombre affaire d'adultère. J'ai lu qu'il entretient quelques jeunes omégas mâles.

— Non... Ne me dis pas...

Mycroft se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

— Il se passe des choses pas nettes avec Lestrade senior. Selon Jeremy et les informations qu'il a pu me dévoiler, je pense qu'ils veulent le faire tomber ou le protéger.

— Ils veulent te mettre dans son lit.

— Probable mais je ne pense pas. Je suis trop jeune.

— Les omégas mâles sont rares.

— Je suis mineur et dans la même classe que son fils. Si tel est le cas, cela rendrait notre vie au lycée insoutenable.

— Mais si intéressante! Pauvre Greg, voir le bel oméga timide dans le lit de son père adultère.

— Anthea!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se réfugia dans la cabine d'essayage.

_Mais elle a raison, que veulent-ils réellement? _


	6. 06

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VI

— Que dis-tu de ce design-ci? demanda Anthea, fébrile devant un album de dessins en noir et blanc plutôt... glauque.

— Je ne vois rien, maugréa Mycroft Holmes pour la troisième fois depuis leur entrée dans la boutique.

Anthea leva les yeux aux cieux dans un geste de prière grecque avant de rouler les yeux dans ses orbites et soupirer très très très longtemps.

— On n'a pas le choix. Tes parents en ont. J'en aurai également un. Alors tu te tais et on se dépêche. Je dois encore retrouver tous mes livres après t'avoir trouvé un beau costume bien sexy.

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre. Son amie avait raison. Il devait finir leur première mission, quoique plus personnelle qu'officielle pour enfin partir à la recherche des livres éparpillés dans l'internat d'Anthea. Depuis leur altercation avec la bande des ultra-populaires, elle était devenue le centre névralgique des ragots en tous genres et brimades de leurs camarades de lycée. De plus en plus belle et énigmatique de jours en jours, elle attirait des moqueries encore plus cinglants de ses pairs. Les chaussettes disparues, les draps teintés en vert criard, les cahiers retrouvés dans les toilettes... Certes, ils subissaient déjà des farces en tout genre, mais cela prenait décidément une nouvelle ampleur à présent. Tous suivaient les ordres d'Irene et de Candice sous les yeux blasés du reste de leur bande. Les deux superbes créatures omégas de la bande les haïssaient. Mycroft et Anthea se laissaient faire sans possibilité de riposter. Avant, ils auraient protesté de vive voix et agis en conséquence. Mais depuis que Jeremy et le MI-6 étaient apparus dans leur vie, ils devaient la fermer et rester discrets.

— Non, pas ça! cria Mycroft à la vue de l'ignoble dragon qu'on lui présenta sous les yeux.

Il se renfonça une nouvelle fois, tête première dans l'oreiller asceptisé. Il était allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, pantalon en coton fin bien bas sur les hanches, attendant son heure avec une peur bleu. Suivant le règlement de leur formation stipulé dans la clé usb, Anthea et lui devaient impérativement porter un signe de reconnaissance sur leur corps au cas où... il leur fallait disparaître lors d'une mission. Les alternatives n'étaient pas nombreuses. Elles se réduisaient même à une seule: un tatouage.

Ils avaient donc pour obligation de se faire tous deux tatouer avant leur soirée de gala de charité. Et Anthea adorait cette perspective. Elle avait déjà posé son choix sur un élégant et très discret motif fleuri imbriquant les caractères presque illisibles de son code identitaire. Et tandis que l'artiste tatoueur s'amusait à le graver éternellement sur ses côtes, elle feuilletait le catalogue avec excitation de sa main libre, pointant les différentes images possibles à Mycroft qui se préparait à la torture de sa vie: physique et mentale. Il avait choisi d'apposer le tatouage dans le creux de ses hanches, un endroit jamais dévoilé.

— Et ça? demanda Anthea.

Mycroft jeta un regard sceptique sur un simple dessin de colombes en vol.

— Ajoutons quelques plumes dispersées et cachons les numéros de ton identification dans les ailes... L'ordre suivra la taille des oiseaux. Dix colombes volant entre des plumes. J'aime la symbolique de liberté et de paix qui s'y cache derrière, dit-elle avant de l'implorer du regard.

— En noir et blanc, et le plus discret possible, souffla l'oméga, finalement séduit par le magnifique dessin.

— Je savais que tu l'aimerai. Il te correspond parfaitement.

— J'aimerai ajouter une de tes fleurs en vol parmi les plumes et colombes, ajouta précipitamment Mycroft avant de dissimuler son visage rouge dans l'oreiller.

Elle souriait avec tendresse et acquiesça timidement.

*xXx*

Trois tatouages plus tard, les deux adolescents déambulèrent dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche du costume de Mycroft.

— Sandro ou The Kooples pour toi. Les autres sont trop chers. Et puis... il faut que tu sois sexy samedi soir donc pas de Topshop et autres plus adaptés à notre budget mais trop banals! s'exclama-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de se palper les côtes endolories.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru porter un tatouage, maugréa Mycroft nullement choqué par la perspective de se retrouver dans un costume étriqué à la mode omégas mâles. Rien ne le surprenait à présent dans sa nouvelle vie. Sauf bien entendu les tatouages.

— Et dire que tu en as deux! se moquait l'alpha, en pointant l'arrière de son oreille.

Mycroft rougit et évita de répondre à l'insinuation. C'était étrange comme il avait fondu pour le design qu'il venait de créer avec leur tatoueur. Il l'avait fait tatouer derrière une oreille. Le motif était si discret, si... intime. Personne ne pouvait le voir sans être à proximité.

— La suite de Fibonacci et la formule chimique de l'amour... C'est quand même exagéré, non? le taquina-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il fit une grimace avant de sourire timidement.

— C'est juste le symbole Phi imbriqué dans la formule chimique de l'amour. La suite de Fibonacci est la première chose que Sherlock a démontré lorsqu'il était encore enfant, et je lui ai ensuite expliqué en quoi elle était liée au nombre d'or, quintessence de la perfection. Bien entendu, il en a démontré d'autres, mais elle est... spéciale... car on y a passé un été ensemble à vouloir en découvrir les significations et l'utilisation contemporaine.

— Aaaawwww! C'est trop mignon! Et l'imbriquer dans la formule chimique de l'amour signifie donc que tu l'aimes pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas, hein?

Mycroft acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur son téléphone portable, lisant les dernières nouvelles de Jeremy sur leur première véritable mission de samedi soir. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur mentor dans quelques heures et se devaient de finir leurs emplettes avant. Et enfin, ils pourraient partir à la recherche des livres d'Anthea.

— Jerem' va être ravi de ce qu'on a déjà pu faire, murmura Anthea.

— Il va sûrement crier en entendant le surnom que tu viens de lui attribuer, rétorqua Mycroft.

— Mais Myc! C'est trop ennuyant sinon!

— Moins qu'apprendre à tirer sur des mannequins en bois, non?

Anthea lui offrit un sourire maniaque, provoquant un rire nerveux chez l'oméga. Mycroft avait appris que non seulement Anthea ferait une bonne agent sur le terrain, mais qu'elle excellerait en la matière. Lors de leur premier stage de tir, elle avait successivement battu Jeremy et ses assistants. Sa rapidité et sa précision de tir faisaient d'elle un nom déjà murmuré sur les lèvres des élites du MI-6.

Nullement affectée par les remarques de l'oméga sur son nouveau talent découvert, Anthea le tira à l'intérieur d'une boutique The Kooples.

*xXx*

Des livres et des livres et des livres étaient dispersés dans les toilettes, casiers abandonnés, poubelles, et même le terrain de football en comptait quelques-uns.

Anthea fulminait de rage. Elle criait son incompréhension et débitait des insultes à faire pâlir les loubards de Liverpool en ramassant les restes de ses livres de cours.

A deux, ils étaient plus rapides. Jeremy leur avait conseillé de ne pas se plaindre à la direction du lycée et de demeurer discret. Il avait mal pour eux, mais jugeait leur statut idéal. Attirer l'attention de fils et filles de politiciens et membres proéminents de la société britannique ne constituerait en aucun cas une chose sensée pour des agents débutants du MI-6. Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'enfer qu'ils vivaient au pensionnat les aidait à apprendre à se contrôler et mieux comprendre la nature humaine. Ils étaient doués mais l'inexpérience de la vie les rendait encore trop fragiles.

— C'est ouf quand même! On doit garder l'fils de l'ambassadeur des US le mois prochain, si notre première mission de gala se passe bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on pourrait simplement lui coller quelques gardes du corps en costume noir et oreillettes comme chez les stars! s'exclama soudain Anthea tout en enfonçant le reste de son livre de probabilité dans un sac en plastique.

Mycroft balaya le terrain de football encore éclairé des spots des yeux, rugissant de l'intérieur sur les dégâts constatés. Des pages et des pages étaient dispersées sur la pelouse et personne en vue. Le duo, comme toujours, était seul dans la nuit à ramasser ce qui restait de viable.

— Même les profs ont peur d'Irene! s'écria Anthea encore en colère.

— Elle est amie avec Gregory Lestrade, fils aîné du secrétaire d'état à la défense. Il est normal donc qu'elle profite de ses relations, répondit calmement Mycroft.

— Je suis désolée, Myc. J'savais pas que Peter et ses amis iraient si loin à cause de moi. Dire que je t'ai entraîné dedans...

Mycroft se rapprocha d'elle et timidement, il l'enlaça. Il rebutait la proximité physique avec autrui, mais en quelques mois, Anthea était devenue une soeur, un peu moins folle et insupportable que Sherlock pourtant.

— C'est notre vie à présent et en voyant les choses du bon côté, on n'a pas à s'y faire pour les inscriptions aux universités et trouver du travail, dit-il pour la calmer.

— Mouis... Imagines leur tête s'ils savaient ce qu'on faisait après les cours et révisions! plaisanta-t-elle.

— Le jour où ils découvriront notre seconde identité, je pense qu'on sera trop occupé à neutraliser les dégâts pour profiter de leurs expressions faciales.

Elle éclata de rire et s'enfonça dans leur étreinte.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade finissait de rédiger sa dernière dissertation qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain matin. Dimmo, dont la littérature était son point fort, s'amusait à lui citer des sources extravagantes pour le déstabiliser.

— Oi! Je ne compte pas terminer comme prof de littérature comme toi! cria le jeune alpha.

Dimmo l'ignora au profit du magazine qui gisait à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta machinalement avant de tomber sur quelques photos très... obscènes.

— Candice, elle sait que t'as des pornos dans ta chambre? fit-il en lui jetant le magazine dans le dos.

— Fais gaffe mec! Je termine ma phrase et tu auras tout le temps pour m'interroger dessus, gémit Lestrade en se massant le cou.

Dimmo riait avec malice avant de siffler de temps en temps en dévisageant les visages et corps dénudés des omégas étalés dans leur plus simple appareil.

— C'est moi où y a surtout des omégas mâles dans ton porno? s'enquit le bêta en haussant un sourcil.

Gregory fit mine de ne rien entendre, concentré sur sa conclusion.

— Yo mec! J'te parle là! Si Candice voit ça, elle va te tuer.

Gregory reposa le stylo, rangea soigneusement sa copie dans une pochette et se tourna vers son ami. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui attrapa le magazine des mains.

— J'sais pas Dimmo. On s'est disputé tout à l'heure... maugréa l'alpha en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Ouais, on a vu ça! Elle était hystérique ton oméga. Je suis content de ne sortir qu'avec des bêtas... répondit son meilleur ami avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

— Et regardes où ça t'a mené avec Sally!

— On était des gosses à l'époque. Elle est mieux avec Rudy, il la suit partout comme un chien.

— T'as raison. Vaut mieux éviter les femelles.

Les deux adolescents s'attardèrent sur quelques photos d'un jeune oméga aux yeux translucides.

— Il me fait penser à ce type... Mycrotte c'est ça? dit Dimmo en se léchant les lèvres.

— Mycroft Holmes, idiot! Vous avez vraiment la mémoire courte! rétorqua aussitôt l'alpha en jetant le magazine dans un coin de sa chambre.

— Hé! J'ai rien dit, mec! C'est juste qu'il est plutôt mignon à y voir de près. Et puis, c'est un oméga mâle. J'y peux rien si les hormones me travaillent. Mais il doit sortir avec l'autre hystérique... Anthea, c'est ça?

— Je sais pas. Je pense pas, non. Ils semblent juste amis. Et selon Irene, Anthea est gay.

— Wow! J'aurais pas cru ça en voyant sa dégaine.

— Moi non plus, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, elle rend folle Candice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si jalouse d'Anthea, une alpha pourtant. Du coup j'ai la vie dure ces derniers temps.

Dimmo lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

— Les couples se disputent tout le temps. Regardes Sally et moi puis Sally et Rudy. Essayes de convaincre tes parents de l'inviter à ton gala de charité samedi. Elle sera tellement contente d'être la plus belle, tenta de le rassurer Dimmo.

— Impossible, mes parents ne l'aiment pas. Il la trouvent vulgaire et pas très... propre. Comme si Pap' n'est pas crade à courir derrière tous les omégas mâles du coin.

Gregory détestait son père pour son appétit étrange pour les jeunes hommes. Il rendait sa mère malheureuse. Seul Dimmo était au courant des problèmes qu'il avait avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on confiait au premier venu.

— J'pense qu'un mec comme Mycroft rendrait ta mère heureuse. Il est du genre à se faire aimer des parents, lui. Avec ses chemises parfaites, sa cravate toujours nouée et ses bonnes notes, les adultes l'adorent. Mais il est si chiant!

Gregory le regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas Dimmo si intéressé par Mycroft. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'oméga, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient des travaux de groupe. Alors dans ces moments précis, tout le monde voulait être avec lui, assuré d'avoir la meilleure note.

— Je le trouve plutôt mignon dans son genre, mais c'est tout. Je préfère les filles, c'est plus doux à caresser. Les hommes sont... anguleux. Beurk!

— Peut-être, maugréa Lestrade.

— Oh! T'es le plus chanceux de tous. T'as le droit de peloter Candice quand tu veux.

Lestrade grimaça avant de gémir.

— Privé de sexe pour deux semaines. Elle est vraiment furax... Du coup, elle s'amuse à rendre la vie impossible à Anthea avec Irene. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'aime faire, mais les histoires d'omégas femelles jalouses... je ne m'y mêle pas, dit-il.

— Là, on n'est pas d'accord. Ok, Irene est notre amie et Candice... Bon je comprends qu'elle est ta copine et tout... Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'elles font. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est cool qu'on doit rendre misérables les autres. Sally et Peter sont d'accord avec moi là-dessus et tu as vu tout à l'heure, dit Dimmo.

— Elles s'arrêteront bien un jour...

— J'ai vu Mycroft et Anthea parcourir les couloirs de l'internat tout à l'heure avec les bras chargés de livres déchirés. Franchement, je déteste ça. Ils ont rien fait. Ils sont différents, un peu bizarres et trop corrects, et alors?

Dimmo gesticulait debout, en bon gars sympa qu'il était.

— Ça te ressembla pas Greg. Tu t'souviens? On aidait toujours les p'tits en primaire contre les loubards du coin. C'était plus simple à l'époque.

— Ouais...

— Et tu voulais devenir inspecteur à Scotland Yard pour aider les gens contre les hors la loi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sauf que je le veux toujours... continua Dimmo.

— Tes parents veulent que tu reprennes leur boîte.

— J'suis pas le seul dans la famille. Font ce qu'ils veulent les autres. Mais ouais, j'veux encore entrer au Met. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, sauf depuis que tu sors avec Candice. Elle te rend bizarre.

Dimmo se frotta le nez avant de se moucher dans un mouchoir qui traînait dans sa poche. Gregory s'allongea sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête. Il fixait le plafond.

— Je l'aime.

— J'suis pas si sûr. T'es en rut avec elle, c'est tout. Un mec amoureux laisse pas sa meuf traîner comme une pute dans les couloirs et tout. Tu serais jaloux tout le temps, un peu comme Rudy avec Sally.

— On est différent, c'est tout. Je respecte sa vie personnelle, et elle, la mienne. On s'aime, c'est parfait.

Dimmo émit un ricanement moqueur.

— Elle te baise car t'es le fils de Petochnok et le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. T'es popu et aimé de tous alors elle veut bien te sucer. Sinon, elle en aurait que faire de toi et tes yeux de chiens battus.

Gregory se releva à la hâte de rage.

— Dégages de ma vue, Dimmo, dit-il, en pointant la porte de sortie du doigt.

— Pas la peine de te foutre en l'air pour ça! T'es pas bien depuis quelques jours, mec.

Et Gregory se dégonfla, sentant qu'il allait peut-être trop loin. Dimmo avait toujours eu un vocabulaire très cru, venant de ses origines modestes. Ses parents n'avaient fait fortune que récemment, encore peu habitués par la richesse qui les entourait. Résultat, Dimmo préférait rester simple et se cacher derrière des sweats normaux et sans marque quand il le pouvait. Irene et Candice tout comme Rudy n'appréciaient pas tellement ses goûts, mais comme il était le meilleur ami de Greg et s'entendait à merveille avec Peter et Sally, on le gardait dans le groupe. De tous, il était sans doute le plus réaliste et gentil. Vraiment gentil.

— Encore Anthea et Mycroft... J'vais les aider, Greg. Viens si tu veux. Je déteste voir les gens souffrir à cause d'Irene et de ses crises de jalousie. Personne n'en saura rien, donc ta réput' sera sauve. Même si tu t'en fous.

Le jeune homme se précipita dehors, laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Après quelques secondes, Gregory se décida à le suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait cesser de penser à sa dispute avec Candice s'il allait aider le duo de nerds du lycée.

*xXx*

— Un piercing, et puis quoi encore? grognait Mycroft Holme en se baissant une nouvelle fois pour ramasser une page d'un livre de physique qui traînait.

— Le fils de l'ambassadeur est un peu punk-électro donc on n'a pas le choix. T'es pas obligé, répondit Anthea en l'imitant.

Ils étaient parvenus dans l'aile de l'internat réservée aux alphas mâles.

— Je suis désolée, Myc. J'aurais dû prendre mes notes dans des cahiers séparés et pas me contenter de gribouiller dans mes bouquins. Sinon j'aurais juste tout jeté à la poubelle et racheté d'autres livres.

— Ils sont chers. Je t'aiderai à les remettre dans l'ordre.

— Merci, Myc.

— Je t'en prie, Anthea.

Ils continuèrent à sillonner les couloirs vides. Le lourd silence leur faisait comprendre à quel point il était tard.

— Oh mince alors! souffla Anthea en tirant sur la veste de son ami.

Mycroft suivit son regard pour tomber une nouvelle fois sur Gregory Lestrade accompagné de Michael Dimmock. Les deux adolescents étaient connus pour être amis d'enfance. Ils se dirigeaient vers eux, encore en uniformes délabrés comme toujours.

— Myc, Myc, Myc... Retiens-moi avant que je ne leur foute un coup de poing dans la gueule! le supplia Anthea.

Il se mit entre les deux adolescents et son amie, espérant qu'on les laisserait tranquille pour une fois.

— Hé... Salut! prononça timidement Dimmock à la surprise générale.

Gregory l'imita avant de jeter un regard furtif vers le col de chemise un peu plus découvert que d'habitude de Mycroft. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, une teinte rose sur les joues.

— Salut, répondit froidement Anthea avant de tirer Mycroft vers l'autre côté.

— Heu... Attendez!

Dimmock se précipita vers le duo qui s'arrêta net devant lui. Mycroft avait haussé un sourcil, analysant rapidement le jeune bêta qui s'était planté devant eux.

— Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure tardive? demanda calmement l'oméga, le visage impassible.

Gregory était parvenu à leur niveau et demeurait bouche bée devant l'attitude glaciale de l'oméga.

— Juste vous dire qu'on est désolé... Greg et moi... On n'aime pas trop ce que font Irene et... Candice. Alors pour les excuser... On peut vous aider à retrouver les livres... Menfin... Si vous le voulez... Sinon j'peux comprendre... Ouais... Heu...

Anthea se planta devant le bêta et lui montra son sac plastique.

— Fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de les laisser faire ça. Regardez! leur reprocha-t-elle.

Gregory et Dimmock avaient changé plusieurs fois de couleurs, visiblement très gênés par ce que subissaient Anthea et Mycroft.

— Les gars... On est désolé. Mais on ne savait pas qu'elles iraient aussi loin, s'excusa rapidement Greg en fixant Mycroft.

Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours aussi transperçant, intimidant.

— Si tu la baisais un peu plus, elle ne ferait pas cela, Lestrade! répliqua aussitôt Anthea en le pointant du doigt.

— Anthea... On est vraiment désolé. Et si tu peux éviter de citer le nom de Candice, chuchota précipitamment Dimmo en fixant du coin de l'oeil son ami soudain silencieux.

— Hein?

Dimmock attrapa le bras d'Anthea et la tira à bonne distance de Gregory.

— Ils se sont disputés tout à l'heure à ce sujet... chuchota-t-il en lançant des regards inquiets vers son meilleur ami et Mycroft.

— Et alors? répondit sèchement Anthea, boudeuse.

— Heu... Je rêve ou quoi?

Dimmock était bouche bée. Anthea suivit rapidement son regard et vit Gregory Lestrade et Mycroft discuter amicalement.

— C'est moi où Mycroft peut parler comme un humain, sans tuer du regard?

— Ben oui, Myc est humain après tout. Il est juste timide, répondit aussitôt Anthea.

— Et Greg... Il est...

— Je sais pas. Ils se parlent parfois, je le sais. Mais c'est la première fois que je les vois ensemble.

— Ouais... Et dis... Laisses-nous vous aider pour nous rattraper. On est terrible mais pas méchant. Du moins, pas Greg et moi. Peter et Sally non plus. En fait on s'est un peu tous engueulé tout à l'heure.

— En échange, dis-moi un peu plus sur Gregory et Candice, ok?

— T'es dure en affaires toi!

— Et t'es différent quand t'es seul avec Greg.

— Ouais... Deal?

— Deal!

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main avant de se tourner vers Greg et Mycroft qui s'échangeaient leur avis sur les dernières crises internationales.

* * *

Ok, quelques changements ont été faits:

- Peter est alpha et bisexuel

- Le vrai nom de Dimmo est Michael Dimmock mais on l'appelera toujours Dimmo

Voilà! Sinon, merci pour vos messages. J'adore cette petite histoire agréable à écrire. En fait, j'écris comme je parle parfois.

Cela change de mes autres histoires où je dois rester très "correcte" malgré les fautes inévitables.


	7. 07

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VII

Anthea était resplendissante. Silencieuse et incroyablement sérieuse aux côtés de Jeremy Ford, leur mentor et supérieur, elle fixait son téléphone portable comme une parfaite assistante personnelle, ses longs cheveux relevés en un chignon sage. Une majestueuse parure en pierres précieuses prêtée par sa grand-mère couvrait son décolleté délicat. Elle fixait la salle avec attention, prête à souffler la moindre anomalie à Jeremy.

A ses côtés, Mycroft imitait son amie, serré dans un smoking noir au col satiné pour omégas mâles. Ce qui sous-entendait un pantalon bien trop près du corps, une chemise blanche sans bouton au niveau du col et donc une absence de cravate ou noeud pour laisser découvrir un subtil décolleté. Une mèche auburn tombait délicatement sur son front, témoignant une nouvelle fois de sa dynamique oméga.

Les deux jeunes apprentis agents étaient officiellement les assistants stagiaires du nouveau éditeur en chef du Daily Mirror, rôle campé par leur mentor Jeremy Ford.

Ce dernier s'amusait à voguer entre les différents groupes, offrant son sourire bêta éclatant et sa jolie bouille aux dames et messieurs invités. Il était nonchalamment drapé d'un smoking aux reflets bleus et son noeud papillon en cuir reflétait son côté artistique.

— Je meure de faim, osa gémir Anthea en fixant le buffet.

Mycroft lui donna un léger coup de coude et pointa devant lui.

— C'est la présentatrice vedette de la BBC. Wow! Elle est encore plus belle qu'en vrai... s'exclama Anthea, admirative.

— Parfaitement, et je pense qu'on pourrait aller la saluer. Mais langage, langage, chère Anthea, la taquina Jeremy qui était revenu vers eux.

Il leur offrit deux coupes de champagne et les traîna vers le buffet, leur sommant de ne pas trop manger pour éviter les gaz et autres désagréments intimes. Anthea se retenait d'éclater de rire à la dernière remarque tandis que Mycroft gesticulait, inconfortable suite à la remarque. Il avait une peur bleu de redevenir enrobé et suant.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade abhorrait les soirées officielles auxquelles son père et toute sa famille étaient conviées. Ou plutôt, seuls lui et sa mère étaient conviés. Ses frères et soeurs ne s'étant pas encore révélés et trop jeunes pour rester calmes en de pareilles circonstances, il les représentait.

Scannant rapidement la foule, il reconnut le visage enjoué de Peter Hoover et se précipita vers ce dernier, attrapant un petit four et une coupe de champagne au passage. Son ami alpha était très élégant dans un smoking moderne, sans les fioritures qui accompagnaient ce genre de toilettes.

— Canon, Greg! jeta Peter en le scrutant de son regard de séducteur bisexuel.

Gregory laissa transparaître un rictus amusé et le tira vers un coin reculé de la salle de réception.

— Mon père et ta mère doivent échanger les conditions de l'achat de quelques avions de chasse et matériels militaires, souffla Greg dans l'oreille de Peter.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence avant de hausser les épaules. Peter n'était pas à proprement dit passionné par les affaires de sa mère alpha même s'il était assez doué pour comprendre les subtilités sur lesquelles reposaient son amitié avec Greg. Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis et s'étaient mutuellement présentés leurs parents, les deux adolescents avaient su qu'ils seraient obligés de supporter des remarques polies et trop intéressées des deux côtés.

Le père de Greg, homme politique très influent, comptait sur son fils pour lui faire connaître d'autres familles bien établies dans l'industrie et les finances afin de l'aider dans sa carrière politique. La mère de Peter avait sauté de joie lorsqu'elle avait appris les origines de Greg. Elle le considérait dès lors comme un prestigieux allié pour ses affaires. Bien entendu, ni Greg ni Peter n'approuvaient ce genre d'ententes, mais elles étaient trop courantes dans leur milieu pour être ignorées.

— On ne peut même pas se disputer. Si je me fâche avec toi, mon père me tuerai, murmura Greg en observant leurs parents discuter affaires sous un masque d'amitié parentale.

— Ouais. Ils sont désespérés de nous voir rester potes. J'me demande ce qu'ils diraient si jamais je sors avec Anthea, maugréa Peter avant de se cacher derrière sa coupe de champagne.

Greg manqua de lacher sa coupe.

— Tu... T'es pas sérieux, mec! cria-t-il avant de se racler la gorge sous les regards curieux des invités.

Peter était devenu cramoisi en quelques secondes. Il avait baissé le regard et jouait avec sa coupe en cristal.

— Ben... Je pense que tu le savais, m'fin... Dimmo le sait, et j'pense que Sally le soupçonne. Irene me déteste déjà... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. C'est un peu comme toi quand Candice est entrée dans ta vie.

Gregory lui donna une frappe amicale dans le dos, tout sourire. Que pouvait-il dire? Son ami était une nouvelle fois amoureux. Et lorsque Peter tombait amoureux, il sortait toujours le grand jeu.

— Ouais... Sauf que je ne suis plus sûr avec Candice. On ne se parle plus depuis quelques jours et j'ai pu y penser...

— On a vu ça mec. Sally et Dimmo m'en parlent tout le temps.

— Comme on est toujours ensemble d'habitude, je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser... Mais ces derniers jours loin d'elle, je me rend compte qu'elle ne manque pas du tout. Au contraire. Je suis même soulagé.

— Dis, tu l'aimes encore?

— Elle a un don pour te mettre dans son lit mais à part ça... On n'a rien à se dire et tu le sais. Dimmo me le reproche tous les jours. Et je pense qu'il a raison. J'ai plus de choses à raconter à Irene qu'à elle.

— On le sait mec. On le voit. Mais quand tes dans ta bulle, tu oublies que le monde existe. Dimmo pense que tu devrais la larguer et sauter sur le Mycroft.

— Quoi?!

— Ben tu le reluque sans cesse et rougit comme un idiot dès que tu le vois, mec! Et lorsque vous vous parlez... tu balbuties comme un bébé. Au début, on pensait que t'avais peur de lui, et puis, comme ça durait, durait, durait... On pense que t'as le sérieux béguin pour lui!

Gregory était bouche bée. Peter venait de lui jeter dans la figure l'évidence même.

— Allons zigzaguer entre les vieux et les embêter. Tu vois ce papi avec sa cane, là? Ça te dirait d'essayer de lui piquer sa perruque comme au bon vieux temps? proposa-t-il pour terminer leur conversation.

Peter éclata de rire et le pria d'ouvrir la voie. Les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus prendre au sérieux les tribulations de leurs parents respectifs. Si Dimmo était son meilleur ami, confident et presque frère jumeau, Peter était un grand farceur et enjoué de la vie, tout simplement. Greg adorait lui rendre la pareille. Ils s'entendaient très bien, voire trop parfois mais lorsqu'on se connaissait depuis le collège, les choses prenaient une perspective différente. Sally, Peter et lui avaient étudié dans le même collège avant d'avoir été rejoints par Dimmo lorsque ses parents avaient enfin pu l'inscrire dans le même établissement grâce à leur soudain enrichissement boursier. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables, noyau dur d'un groupe qui s'était progressivement étoffé d'Irene, de Rudy et enfin de Candice et une suite d'admirateurs.

Ils déambulaient parmi les invités lorsque Peter s'arrêta net et prit une teinte rouge. Gregory le taquina sur ses sentiments amoureux trop encombrants mais il pointa une célèbre journaliste du doigt.

Et Gregory croisa le regard de Mycroft Holmes.

— Ce n'est pas possible... dit-il, incapable de quitter le jeune oméga des yeux. Et soudain, la vérité lui sauta à la figure. _Idiot, tu es toujours à la ramasse!_

— Elle est là, devant mes yeux et elle me déteste... maugréait Peter, une nouvelle fois en proie à ses envolées lyriques en désignant Anthea, ignorant la présence de Holmes.

Greg rassembla son courage à deux mains et tira son ami vers les deux jeunes gens qu'il croisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ils accompagnaient un élégant homme plutôt artiste, afro-américain et au regard pétillant. La célèbre journaliste de la BBC, visiblement sous son charme, battait des cils et devenait progressivement tactile. Soudain, ils se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents. La journaliste écarquilla les yeux.

— Oh... fit-elle en reconnaissant le visage déjà médiatique de Peter. Ce dernier, fils alpha unique d'une fratrie de soeurs omégas, était destiné à hériter de l'affaire de sa mère. Cette dernière, alpha, contrôlait une bonne partie de l'économie du Royaume-Uni. Jeune, grand, charismatique, Peter Hoover avait été désigné comme l'un des célibataires les plus désirés de la sphère people. Il détestait cela. Greg, Dimmo et Sally connaissaient son rêve de devenir diplomate spécialisé dans la gestion de crises et quitter le monde des affaires.

— Enchantée, les salua la journaliste en oubliant aussitôt le bel afro-américain qui s'amusait de la situation, pas le moins du monde touché par cette impolitesse.

Pendant tout ce temps, Peter ne quittait pas Anthea des yeux. Greg pouvait le comprendre. Leur camarade de pensionnat était resplendissante dans une robe de soirée brodée de roses. Sa peau matte faisait un ravage parmi les invités blanchis par le froid de l'hiver ou orangés par les séances de UV incessantes. Anthea était naturellement bronzée. Elle les regardait avec surprise, une coupe de champagne entre les doigts. Mycroft les toisait entre indifférence, arrogance et charme glacial. Greg n'avait jamais vu de profil aussi aristocratique que le sien.

On se racla la gorge. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers l'origine.

— Jeremy, Ellen, je vous présente des amis du lycée. Gregory Lestrade et Peter Hoover, énonça distinctement Mycroft Holmes.

La journaliste, Ellen, se tourna cette fois-ci vers Greg qui sentait venir les insinuations sur son nom de famille.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'ignorais que mes deux stagiaires étaient déjà bien introduits sur la scène médiatique, intervint Jeremy en serrant leurs mains tendues.

Greg trouvait qu'il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne semblait pas être un journaliste banal.

— Jeremy est le nouvel éditeur en chef du Daily Mirror, continua Mycroft.

— Je suis ici pour le plaisir et non le travail. Contrairement aux rumeurs populaires, nous, journalistes people, aimons garder nos distances avec les informations privées, ajouta Jeremy pour effacer les doutes des visages des deux jeunes hommes.

— Enchanté, dit simplement Gregory pas tellement convaincu.

— Anthea, Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser. Et Ellen, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, je pense devoir vous présenter un collègue et ami... prononça Jeremy en s'extirpant du groupe après avoir échangé un dialogue silencieux avec Mycroft et Anthea.

Une fois les deux adultes partis, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Alors? Heu... Que faites-vous ici? demanda abruptement Peter, rouge pivoine. Il n'osait lever le regard sur Anthea qui le fascinait autant qu'elle lui inspirait crainte.

Cette dernière semblait avoir oublié leur première altercation.

— Stage avec Myc. On a été traîné ici pour voir ce que c'est qu'un gala de charité. C'est cool. On a du champagne gratos et de la bouffe à volonté... Et vous? répondit-elle avant d'avaler un petit-four qui passait devant elle, sur le plateau d'un serveur.

— Nos parents sont invités donc pas le choix. Faut faire bonne impression, maugréa Greg, les mains dans les poches. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de se balancer sur les talons.

— Ouais... Sinon... Merci pour la dernière fois. On a presque tout retrouvé... dit Anthea à son intention.

Gregory s'empourpra avant de reprendre confiance en lui.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est Dimmo qui a eu l'idée. Il vous a vu ramasser des pages et des pages de bouquins et ne le supportait plus. Il n'aime pas trop ce que font Irene et Candice. Et... Je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Mais bon... vous connaissez les omégas... Heu... Sans offense, Mycroft, hein? ajouta-t-il avant de replonger dans les yeux océans de l'oméga.

_Dieu comme il sent le chocolat crémeux ce soir!_

Et il remarqua son smoking taillé pour omégas mâles. Il grogna intérieurement. On n'avait pas le droit de créer et suivre des modes de ce genre.

— Je ne suis pas au courant de cela! s'écria Peter avant de sourire niaisement devant Anthea qui l'ignorait au profit de Mycroft et Greg.

— Disons que vos deux amis, Gregory et Michael, nous ont prêté main forte deux jours auparavant lorsque Irene et Candice avaient eu l'idée de répandre les pages des livres de cours d'Anthea dans l'établissement, répondit froidement Mycroft Holmes avant de s'excuser et partir saluer d'autres personnes inconnues.

Gregory et Peter scrutaient à présent la réaction d'Anthea. Cette dernière se contenta de hausser des épaules.

— C'était cool de vous avoir vu. Bon, je dois aller retrouver Jeremy. A plus!

*xXx*

— Je suis surpris par votre relation avec les fils Hoover et Lestrade, remarqua Jeremy Ford lorsque les trois s'étaient repliés sur le balcon.

Appuyé contre la rambarde, Mycroft acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête avant de fixer Anthea, plus prompte à la parole. Il était encore déstabilisé par la soudaine apparition de Gregory dans un smoking sur-mesure accentuant ses traits adorables. L'alpha ne laissait personne indifférent tant son physique et son aisance naturelle charmaient. Il ferait un redoutable politicien, bien plus que son père à la réputation ternie.

— Maintenant, essayez d'approcher le père Lestrade. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur lui. Mycroft, je compte sur vous, ajouta Jeremy avant de repartir dans la jungle sociale.

— Il veut que tu le séduises... Sauf si tu trouves une autre alternative, souffla Anthea, inquiète.

— Nous sommes ici pour mission. Je ferais ce qu'il faudrait, Anthea. Nul besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Par contre, il est intéressant de noter les interactions entre les Lestrade et les Hoover. Je pense que l'amitié entre leurs parents n'est qu'apparente. Sinon, ils resteraient avec eux.

— Greg est visiblement très en froid avec son père.

— Oui, et Lestrade senior prépare un grand contrat avec Hoover senior. Leurs fils sont au courant mais ne s'y intéressent pas. Cela justifie leur réticence. Ils s'ennuient. Il n'aiment pas ce genre de soirée, déduisit rapidement Holmes.

Encore une fois, il tomba sur l'expression ahurie de son amie. Il avait pourtant toujours été bon dans cet art, mais depuis le début de leur formation, il devenait redoutable.

Son oreillette dissimulée sonna.

— Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il en signifiant son intention de retourner sur le terrain.

Anthea le suivit de près, avant de partir à la chasse de potentielles sources d'informations utiles.

*xXx*

— Regardez devant vous, n'ayez pas peur de paraître tel que vous êtes, souffla Jeremy dans son oreille.

Ils étaient sur la piste de danse, entraînés dans un tango endiablé. Jeremy menait la danse comme toute autre dynamique accompagnant un oméga. Mycroft, expert en danses traditionnelles grâce à ses parents agents — encore une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait perdu beaucoup de poids récemment —, le suivait avec élégance. Ils étaient peu nombreux sur la piste.

— Je n'ai pas peur. Mais c'est mon baptême de feu, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Jeremy le colla contre lui en se pencha en avant, entraînant le jeune oméga avec lui.

— Tout le monde vous regarde. Vous êtes au centre de l'attention. Et je pense que vous venez d'attirer Lestrade senior. Continuez de paraître délectable. J'ai eu raison de vous mettre sur le coup, chuchota Jeremy qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Mycroft suivit discrètement son regard. Encore une fois, il tomba sur la bouche ouverte de Gregory Lestrade et de Peter Hoover. Reprenant confiance en lui, il se releva hâtivement et amorça un pas particulièrement périlleux, mais surtout très sensuel. Haussant un sourcil, Jeremy comprit son intention et lui agrippa la cuisse, le pressant davantage contre lui. Ils étaient à présent emboîtés.

On siffla en leur direction.

— Voilà enfin le Mycroft Holmes dont votre mère m'a tellement parlé. Je revois ce sourire malicieux que vous m'avez flashé lors de notre première rencontre.

Un rictus incroyablement séducteur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'oméga et il tira une nouvelle fois Jeremy vers lui, lui caressant la nuque des lèvres. Relevant le regard, il tomba sur le visage cramoisi de Lestrade junior.

Et il entama un enchaînement lascif, effleurant les lèvres de Jeremy qui s'était pris au jeu.

*xXx*

— J'ai... J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie! s'exclamait encore et encore Peter lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits.

Ils venaient d'assister à une incroyable performance de tango offerte par Jeremy et Mycroft Holmes en personne.

— Ça change de son image trop... intello! cria Peter en levant les bras en l'air.

Gregory avait perdu la voix et supportait une désagréable sensation au niveau de son l'entre-jambe. Il n'était d'ailleurs visiblement pas le seul. Tout le monde avait apprécié les attributs très... omégas du jeune danseur.

— Putain... il a un de ces cul! continuait de débitait Peter avant d'avaler une coupe de champagne d'une traite.

Lestrade ne parvenait plus à quitter Mycroft des yeux. Surtout qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre la raison.

_Merde!_

*xXx*

— Je ne vous savais pas danseur, Jeremy. Et vous avez là un excellent partenaire.

Mycroft et Jeremy se tournèrent vers la source du commentaire.

— Monsieur Lestrade, salua d'un hochement de la tête Jeremy Ford.

L'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils aîné, à ceci près qu'il était châtain clair et portait des lunettes sur des yeux verts clairs. Mycroft n'eut pas de mal à déduire que le père tout comme le fils étaient des alphas très dominants. Il suffisait d'observer leur regard confiant et leur carrure sportive.

— Je n'aurai pas cru vous voir arriver si vite à la tête d'un célèbre journal, même si Daily Mirror est à dix lieux du Times, répondit Lestrade senior en se penchant légèrement vers Mycroft.

— Un changement de registre ne peut pas faire de mal. Je reste dans la bonne société mais pour un travail plus... divertissant, dit Jeremy avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre.

David Lestrade se tourna ensuite vers Mycroft et le dévisagea ouvertement, prenant soin de s'attarder sur ses parties intimes et sa nuque. Le jeune oméga se força à le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant une façade glaciale. Puis, lentement, sa moue arrogante se mua en un sourire malicieux. Lestrade Senior lui retournait son sourire, ravi de sa réaction.

_Trop simple de les tenir en laisse, trop simple!_

— Et... qui est ce jeune homme? demanda le secrétaire d'état à la défense à Jeremy sans quitter Holmes des yeux.

— Mon stagiaire nouvellement recruté. Il s'occupe des relations publiques, répondit calmement Jeremy, feignant l'indifférence.

David Lestrade le reluquait sans gêne et se rapprocha lentement du jeune oméga.

_N'oublie pas de rester charmant et surtout, ne rougit pas!_

— Enchanté, Mycroft Holmes, dit-il en tendant la main.

David la serra vigoureusement, non sans l'avoir caressé au passage. Il se pencha vers lui, effleurant le creux de ses reins d'une main experte. Mycroft se retint de respirer et pencha la tête sur le côté. David se mordit la lèvre.

— Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais je dois m'absenter quelques secondes, les interrompit rapidement Jeremy en décrochant son téléphone portable.

_Ne me laissez pas seul, Jeremy!_

— Mycroft. Que diriez vous de rejoindre le cabinet ministériel pour votre prochain stage? Si vous soouhaitez agrandir votre expérience dans les relations publiques bien entendu, proposa David Lestrade.

L'oméga enfonça une main dans sa poche, soulevant un pan de sa veste au passage. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement de trajectoire du regard affuté de Lestrade senior. Il gagnait progressivement la partie. C'était beaucoup trop simple, mais il avait une terreur absolue pour le futur.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade et Peter avaient rejoint une Anthea concentrée à présenter la nouvelle formule du Daily Mirror à quelques invités ennuyés. Ils tentèrent de l'introduire à leurs amusements malgré leur réputation opposée au lycée. Mais lorsqu'on était les seuls adolescents d'une soirée de gala qui s'éternisait, on sympathisait comme on le pouvait.

— Et tu aimes quoi comme musique? demanda Peter à Anthea.

Il la criblait de questions, toujours plus surpris par ses réponses colorées. Anthea s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule, provoquant une hystérie intérieure chez Gregory qui ne connaissait que trop bien son ami alpha. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il tombait amoureux, devenait ridicule. Et Anthea en profitait bien pour se venger.

Leur danse séductrice lui faisait penser aux quelques semaines qu'il avait passé à poursuivre Candice. Au final, il n'avait presque rien fait. Elle lui était tombée dans les bras, à la fois au sens propre et figuré.

Blasé par les questions idiotes de Peter, Gregory s'en alla à la recherche de ses parents. Même s'il évitait son père du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il tenait à garder un oeil sur lui et ses mains baladeuses. Et il devait retrouver sa chère mère oméga, courageuse femme qui avait sacrifié sa carrière de médecin urgentiste pour son époux politicien infidèle.

Il déambulait entre les invités et parvint enfin au centre. Il sembla apercevoir la chevelure châtain de son père et malgré sa réticence, se décider à aller le voir.

— Hé, pap'! dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Son père était trop occupé à murmurer des idioties aux oreilles d'un jeune homme au costume trop serré, sans doute oméga.

Sauf que...

_Non! Pas lui!_

Gregory se décala vers la droite et reconnut instantanément la silhouette de Mycroft Holmes. L'oméga semblait être en pleine discussion avec son père. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait déjà une idée peu chaste en tête. Sa main connue pour être déjà bien baladeuse, était trop proche des...

Pris dans une énergie soudaine, Gregory s'avança vers le duo. Il se planta à côté de Mycroft et enlaça sa taille dans un geste possessif.

— Hé, Myc... dit-il en se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux bleus de l'oméga.

Mycroft était interloqué, mais préféra rester silencieux.

_Bien joué, Mycroft!_

— Je te cherchais partout. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon père, continua Greg en faisant mine de le dévorer du regard. Enfin... Il n'était plus sûr s'il faisait mine ou le dévorait réellement du regard. Il avait une envie irrésistible de jouer avec sa mèche tombante auburn.

Lestrade senior le tuait du regard. Gregory haussa un sourcil, osant se mesurer à son alpha de famille.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous vous connaissiez, dit le secrétaire d'état à la défense, sévère.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Lestrade. Mais Gregory et moi étudions dans la même classe...

— On sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines! l'interrompit rapidement Greg en resserrant son étreinte.

Mycroft dégageait une senteur enivrante et sa proximité physique... Gregory se sentait rougir. L'oméga avait déjà les joues empourprées.

— Je pensais que tu étais avec cette... Candice, rectifia son père.

— Non, c'est du passé! Myc et moi on sort ensemble. Je comptais vous le présenter ce soir mais comme il était trop occupé à assister Jeremy, alors j'ai repoussé la présentation, maugréa Greg.

Lestrade senior sembla défait.

— Désolé, Pap', mais on doit retrouver Peter et Anthea. Ils doivent sûrement être en train de nous chercher.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il pivota sur les talons, tirant Mycroft avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui prendre, mais jamais il n'autoriserait son père à salir la réputation d'un autre jeune oméga mâle. Surtout si ce dernier s'appelait Mycroft Holmes.

Il lui prit la main et le mena vers une sortie, évitant la curiosité des autres invités et les regards ahuris de Peter et Anthea.

* * *

J'ai un trop plein d'imagination bizarre parfois, je l'avoue XD


	8. 08

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VIII

Gregory ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, non. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Seule une certitude lui hantait l'esprit. Il ne désirait pas voir son père poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Mycroft. Quelque chose au fond de lui refusait nette cette possibilité, une certitude même s'il en croyait ses yeux et oreilles tout à l'heure. Imaginer Mycroft et son père ensemble. Greg frissonna. Il grogna. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui, pas Mycroft.

— G... Gregory!

Ils étaient dehors, dans le parc entourant le manoir, seuls. Mycroft s'était arrêté, la main toujours enfermée dans la sienne, douce source de chaleur. L'oméga avait une peau si gourmande... Au chocolat noir et amandes. Greg lâcha avec regret cette main. Mais il n'avait plus de raisons de le garder entre la sienne. C'était... indescriptible.

— Je... je suis désolé, murmura l'alpha en se frottant la nuque.

Mycroft se rapprocha de lui, encore sous le choc.

— Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement avant de baisser le regard.

Gregory l'avait imité. Une envie indomptable le prenait. Il avait envie de garder l'oméga pour lui seul et le cacher des autres. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se retenait de grogner. Se comporter en alpha était autorisé dans une certaine limite: on ne grognait pas, on ne se battait pas pour des histoires de territoires, on gardait sa position vis-à-vis de son alpha de famille. En quelques minutes, Greg avait grogné, s'était planté devant son père — alpha de sa famille bien entendu — et lui avait ravi sa jeune proie oméga. S'ils n'avaient pas été fils et père, leur petite querelle se serait déjà muée en un combat d'ego alpha. Mais la civilisation était passée par là. _Dieu merci!_

— Gregory.

Il releva rapidement la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'oméga.

— Tu es plus grand que moi.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. _Idiot! Quel con! Bien sûr qu'il est plus grand que toi, bâtard!_

— Oui... J'en conçois. Je suis désolé si cela te fait de la peine... répondit calmement Mycroft.

Gregory avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras. _Mais que t'arrive-t-il? Tu es casé avec Candice... même si cela ne se passe plus aussi bien. Idiot!_

Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche. _Ma foi, continue à ouvrir ta gueule et à la refermer et tu deviendras poisson rouge. _Rien n'en sortait. Mycroft l'observait, amusé. Ce satané sourire malicieux avait fait son retour sur son visage élégant. Greg avait envie de le chasser par un baiser. Il recula rapidement d'un pas, prenant une distance respectable avec l'oméga.

— Je... Mon père. Je suis désolé pour lui. Il est... ben t'as sans doute dû le voir, balbutia-t-il pour se justifier.

— Oui, j'ai pu le constater. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il est... Tu le sais. Je ne suis qu'un simple stagiaire, répondit Mycroft, gêné d'agir de la sorte.

Gregory se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui attrapa la manche de sa veste avant de se reprendre.

— Non... Non! Tu... Ce n'est pas d'ta faute. C'est un connard mon père. Je veux dire... Je n'aime pas ce qu'il fait à ma mère. Il profite aussi des autres jeunes omégas. Et... Je n'ai pas supporté le voir agir comme ça avec toi. On est seulement lycéens, p'tain!

Il avait repris un peu de courage et gesticulait à présent, avant de se frotter une nouvelle fois la nuque. Mycroft l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc. Ce que Gregory fit.

— Je veux dire... Je sais que tu t'en fiches bien ou que tu dois me prendre pour un idiot de fils ingrat, mais j'ai des raisons valables de le détester. Il a un peu forcé ma mère à abandonner sa carrière pour lui et porter ses gosses. Non pas que je n'aime pas mes frères et soeurs, hein? Mais je n'aime pas son côté alpha machiste. J'ai... Je pense que les omégas, bêtas et alphas ont la même place dans la société. Mes parents... Ou plutôt mon père... Il est vieux jeu. Il pense que les omégas ne sont bons qu'à procréer, sauf les jeunes omégas mâles qu'il adore gauler. Il n'a que des assistants bêtas, et s'il savait que Peter était bi, il m'aurait sûrement interdit de le voir. Quoique... comme Peter est l'héritier Hoover... Il n'a pas bien le choix. C'est un hypocrite fini qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir avec lui. Je...

— Merci Gregory.

L'alpha se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu sais... Je n'ai rien contre toi ni Anthea. Et Peter, Dimmo et Sally d'ailleurs n'ont rien contre vous. Les autres sont bizarres.

— Tu es populaire. Je suis... nerd. Mycroft grimaça mais restait digne.

— Non. Je ne suis pas populaire dans le sens souhaité du terme. Je suis moi-même, mais les autres... Ils nous collent au train. Bon, Irene est mon ex et je suis censé sortir avec Candice, alors... C'est un peu compliqué.

— Et maintenant, il me semble également sortir avec toi dans les yeux de ton... pater.

Mycroft pétillait du regard, le bleu de ses yeux devenu un océan d'émotions. Gregory s'en détacha rapidement de peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire s'il le regardait trop longtemps.

— Ha ha! Ouais... Ben merde. Je sais même pas comment expliquer ça à Candice. Elle est déjà furax de toute manière.

— Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous.

C'était au tour de Mycroft de jouer avec un bouton de manchette. _Adorable... Mais Greg, reprends-toi!_

— Mouais... Mais depuis qu'elle et Irene ont pris Anthea comme cible, on se dispute sans arrêt. Et depuis quelques jours, on ne se parle plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si immature et capricieuse. Ben... Je veux dire... Elle est telle qu'elle l'est mais parfois, j'ai envie de la voir moins... combative.

— Tu ne disais pas détester le côté alpha machiste de ton père? Si tu veux qu'elle se soumette à toi, c'est un peu alambiqué, non?

Mycroft le taquinait. _Sans déc'... et il sourit une nouvelle fois... Sexy. Non, non, non!_

— Non! Désolé Myc'... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit soumise et toi aussi. Oh et puis merde! C'est toujours elle qui me soumet avec ses demandes farfelues. Greg, un verre par ci, un collier par là, un bisou, tu peux me faire mes devoirs, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai mal au dos... C'est plutôt moi le soumis.

Il avait marmonné les dernières paroles avant de regretter sa soudaine confidence. Et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'appeler une nouvelle fois _Myc'_. _Ça lui va comme un gant... Sexy. Non, non!_

— Heu... Tu as appris où à danser comme ça? Je veux dire... Tu sais déjà jouer au piano, tu es sans doute pris dans toutes les facs du monde et en plus, tu danses le tango comme un dieu! Peter et moi on n'en croyait pas nos yeux... Et puis quoi encore?

_Ouais... Parler de lui et non plus de ta propre vie sans intérêt._

— Oh! Mes parents sont du genre... excentriques. Ils ont toujours tenu à nous apprendre Sherlock et moi à jouer d'instruments classiques, les danses classiques, les sports classiques. Tout semble classique mais à côté de cela, nous pratiquons la boxe, la samba, grimpons les murs et arbres et parlons swahili et finlandais.

Mycroft éclatait de rire avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour tenter de se calmer.

— Dé... Désolé. Je pense que l'alcool et ta venue à ma rescousse m'ont un peu déstabilisés, continua-t-il entre deux éclats de rires.

_Si adorable..._

Gregory se jeta sur lui, lui agrippant le col de sa veste, l'embrassant dans un geste désespéré. Mycroft répondit rapidement, bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'alpha le pria d'ouvrir la bouche et goûta enfin à sa senteur chocolatée. Tout était chocolat, amandes, praline épicée. Il lui mordait la lèvre, le pressant contre lui. Très rapidement, il l'avait sur ses cuisses, le tirant encore et encore contre lui, jusqu'à ce que l'oméga gémisse d'un son irrésistible. Et Gregory plongeait encore et encore dans son étreinte, incapable de se reprendre, de contrôler cette impulsion soudaine. L'oméga le rendait fou. Il pouvait sentir son entre-jambe s'éveiller dans leurs baisers frénétiques. _Oh Dieu!_

Mycroft gémissait à haute voix, se laissant faire. Il sentait ses mains partout, son souffle sur sa nuque, son visage, ses yeux. Greg grognait encore et encore, avant se frotter contre lui, signifiant son envie insatiable de le prendre ici et tout de suite.

— G... Greg!

Et l'oméga se précipita au loin, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, veste et chevelure désordonnées. Greg avait tellement envie de lui...

— Gregory!

_Oh... Oh.. OH!_

Il revenait enfin à lui et se rendait compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mycroft s'était décalé à l'autre bout du banc, bras entourant son torse, apeuré par le désir de l'alpha.

— Mycroft... Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé. Myc... Merde, qu'ai-je encore foutu?

Il gémissait et ne savait pas s'il devait se rapprocher de l'oméga ou le laisser en paix.

— L'alcool t'a rendu... émoustillé.

Sur ces derniers mots, Mycroft se mit debout et se précipita vers...

_Oh non!_

Gregory se leva rapidement et partit à sa suite. L'oméga se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'autre côté du parc et ce dernier s'étendait sur des dizaines d'hectares. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'égarer en plus par sa faute.

— Myc, attends!

Il tenta de le rattraper, mais l'oméga courait à présent. Gregory le poursuivit.

— Myc, Myc! Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Attends!

Ce dernier l'ignorait toujours. Enfin, Gregory parvint à son niveau. Il tira sur sa manche et le plaqua contre lui.

— Ecoutes. Je suis un connard et bâtard, tout ce que tu veux. Mais laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer...

— Rien à dire Gregory. Tu es alpha et moi oméga. Je viens juste de me révéler alors je comprends que tes... hormones te rendent insatiable. Je suis même flatté par ton intérêt. Mais je ne verse pas dans ce genre de relation. Tu es en couple avec Candice...

— Au diable Candice! Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se parle plus depuis quelques jours...

— Tous les couples se disputent. Et tu dis toi-même l'aimer.

— Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'aime. Et moi-même ne sais plus.

— Et tu penses que te jeter sur moi te permet de te rendre plus... alpha?

— Non. Non... Laisses-moi t'expliquer, k'?

Mycroft se résigna et s'assit à même le sol. Gregory l'imita mais retira sa veste au préalable. Il fit comprendre ses intentions à l'oméga qui se releva. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur la veste.

— Tu vas avoir froid... murmura Mycroft.

— Ouais... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas te voir sali à cause de moi. Je suis un bâtard fini. T'as raison de me détester et Anthea encore plus de nous envoyer paître.

— Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

— Mais tu ne m'apprécies pas. M'enfin... T'as raison. On est tellement dans notre bulle qu'on oublie qu'il n'y a pas que le foot, les sorties et l'alcool qui comptent. Je veux dire...

— Tu aimes beaucoup vouloir dire.

— Myc! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

Mycroft riait à présent. Gregory se décida d'apprendre à se retenir le plus possible afin d'éviter une autre erreur du même style.

— Je ne veux pas te prendre comme un oméga. Je veux dire... Oh, mais arrêtes, Myc!

— Mais tu emploies toujours la même expression.

— Arrêtes, Myc.

— Ha!

Greg l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. _Oh diable les conventions, les Candice et autres conneries du lycée._

Mycroft répondit par un autre baiser, plus forcé, violent, plus... corsé.

— Dieu, Myc! S'il te plaît... Arrêtes, merde!

L'oméga se décolla de ses lèvres et haussa un sourcil.

— Tu me rends fou... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Et je n'ai pas envie de... regretter après, dit-il précipitamment en fixant l'oméga.

Mycroft était une nouvelle fois devenu glacial.

— Non, non! Tu ne m'as pas compris... Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça dans un parc sur une veste de smoking. Si jamais on devait faire ça... J'aimerai que ce soit dans... un lit.

_Idiot, idiot! Et voilà que tu lui demandes de coucher avec toi!_

Mycroft était devenu rouge et resserra instinctivement les cuisses. Greg lui encercla une nouvelle fois la taille, et planta un baiser dans sa nuque.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais pour te dire la vérité, cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ignore vraiment ce qui m'arrive... Et j'ai peur.

Il avait laissé ses derniers mots mourir dans la bouche, sa timidité accrue.

— Tu sors avec Candice et je n'ai... pas envie d'être ton amant.

— Si tu étais parti avec mon père, tu serais son cinquième amant. Il entretient déjà quatre omégas mâles si mes sources sont correctes.

— ...

— Oh, désolé, désolé! Je suis tellement con! Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile. J'en suis un d'ailleurs. Mouais.

— Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé idiot, au contraire. Mais si tu commences déjà avec Candice et moi au lycée, alors j'imagine qu'à l'âge de ton père, tu entretiendras une dizaine d'omégas.

— Myc! Ce n'est pas drôle. Arrêtes de sourire comme ça. J'ai... Oh et puis merde!

Il colla les lèvres contre les siennes. Mycroft se fondit dans leur baiser avant de se reprendre une nouvelle fois.

— Moi aussi... J'avoue qu'Anthea va être ravie. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de nous caser ensemble, dit-il, les joues roses.

— Ben... en retour, on la casera avec Peter.

— Pardon?!

— Il est gaga d'elle. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'arrête pas de parader devant elle, la langue pendue.

— ...

Sa bouche ouverte l'invitait sournoisement, mais Greg préféra les mots aux baisers pour cette fois.

— Ouais, exactement! Et je le connais bien. Il est du genre à sortir toute la panoplie pour courtiser. Malheureusement pour lui... il semble à chaque fois échouer. Gardes ça pour toi mais il est encore puceau.

— Heu...

— Si jamais Anthea voit une troupe de mexicains chantants sous sa fenêtre à minuit, ça viendra sans doute de lui. Il est comme ça. Pas très doué mais sincère.

— Je dirais à Anthea d'être gentille alors.

— Elle fait peur parfois.

— Je l'avoue.

— Et dis...

— Hmm?

Gregory caressait sa joue, ses lèvres charnues...

— Je t'ai toujours trouvé fascinant, avoua Greg enfin.

Enfin, enfin il comprenait ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps. Il était non seulement attiré par l'oméga mais avait sérieusement le béguin.

— Candice, dit Mycroft, redevenu sérieux.

— Ouais... je pense que le choix est fait.

— Ah oui?

— Oui. Je pense qu'il est fait depuis longtemps en fait. Je... Je l'adore mais ce n'est plus comme avant. On n'a rien en commun.

— Mais tu dis toujours l'aimer. Tu changes bien vite d'avis.

— Je suis un idiot c'est pour cela. Elle a un don pour te rendre accro avec ses jupes et tout...

— Désolé Gregory, mais les jupes... Ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Non, mais tes fesses moulées dans un pantalon trop serré si.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

— Remercie Anthea!

— Je l'adore tu sais? Grâce à elle, j'ai la plus belle prise du monde.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent. Puis, pris d'un nouvel élan soudain, Gregory sortit son téléphone et envoya quelques mots. Montrant l'écran à Mycroft qui écarquillait les yeux, il appuya sur envoyer.

— Voilà, c'est terminé avec Candice.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux. Cela ne se fait pas.

Son téléphone vibra. A contre-coeur, il lut le message.

— Salope!

— Pardon? Je n'apprécie pas ce ton. Imagines-toi que ce soit moi à sa place.

— Elle couchait tout ce temps avec un collègue à son père... Putain. J'avais des doutes mais là... Irene va être ravie. Au moins, Anthea et toi êtes tranquilles à présent.

— Non. Je... Je suis désolé, Gregory.

— Tu sais que t'es le seul à m'appeler Gregory à l'exception de ma grand-mère?

Et pour la première fois depuis la soirée, Mycroft initia un baiser. Lent, doux, tellement à son image propre mais ingénu.

— Myc... Attends... Attends. Je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir davantage. Alors si tu veux rester habillé... Je te conseille de te tenir à bonne distance de moi. 'Fin... De mes lèvres. T'es irrésistible, tu le sais?

— Heu... Je pense l'avoir vu. Anthea me le répète à longueur de journée.

— Ah ouais? Gregory se pinça la lèvre.

— Pas dans ce sens. Mais selon elle, j'attire tout particulièrement une certaine classe d'alphas et bêtas.

— Et laquelle?

— Les dominants.

Gregory grogna. Mycroft leva un sourcil. Il souriait comme si de rien n'était.

— J'ai trop envie de toi, Myc...

— Les hormones, Greg. Je sais que toi et Candice aviez une relation très...

— Non! Par pitié, pas de Candice s'il te plaît.

— Ses jupes te font-ils un si grand effet?

— Nan, mais ton col ouvert si. Je hais celui qui a inventé la chemise sans bouton de col pour omégas. On devrait le pendre.

Gregory se rapprochait dangereusement de l'oméga, effleurant sa nuque.

— Greg... Attention!

Se reprenant une nouvelle fois les esprits, l'alpha se rendit compte à quel point il était près de mordre la nuque de Mycroft. Et se lier à lui. A jamais.

— Tu n'es pas en chaleur, donc ça ira... souffla-t-il incapable de se retirer cette nouvelle obsession de l'esprit.

— Non, non. Tu parles avec tes hormones. Apprends à me connaître avant et pareil pour moi.

— Oh? Tu es bien traditionnel. Comme tes costumes trois-pièces... J'attendrais.

— Ils sont très bien.

— Là-dessus, je réfute Anthea. Je te trouve exquis dans ces chemises immaculées et vestons moulants.

— Il me semble que tu trouves tout bien chez moi. Apprends à me connaître davantage avant de proférer des déclarations enflammées.

Mycroft était si... drôle. Il possédait un humour exquis, tellement élégant et imprévisible. Gregory se surprenait à rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'avait jamais connue cela avec Candice, étant trop occupés à baiser et autres. Mais avec Holmes, tout semblait déjà être différent.

— Oi! Enfin on vous trouve!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent courir vers eux Anthea et Peter.

— C'est vrai ce qui vient de se passer? cria Peter en lui secouant l'épaule.

— Heu... Hein?

— Greg? C'est vrai? T'a largué Candice? Tout le monde est déjà au courant!

— Qu... Quoi?!

— Facebook est en feu! Tout le bahut veut savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous! cria une nouvelle fois Peter.

— Ouais, et Irene se fait une joie de tout balancer... ajouta Anthea, sa robe déjà boueuse.

— Oh la rasse! Quelle garce! Elle couchait avec un collègue à son père et voilà qu'elle balance tout à Irene. On va être lynchés...

Instinctivement, Greg attrapa la main de Mycroft. Se dernier la pressa en retour, signifiant son soutien.

— Dimmo et Sally viennent nous chercher. On va chez moi... commença Peter.

— Non. Nous allons chez moi. Mes parents possèdent un appartement dans le centre de Londres et je viens d'en recevoir les clés, prononça Mycroft.

— Tes parents sont vraiment tarés, s'écria Anthea qui connaissait les raison derrière l'enfance et l'adolescence étranges de Mycroft.

Peter et Gregory étaient sans voix.

— Anthea, j'aimerai que tu préviennes Jeremy de notre absence. Cette crise pourrait bien nous être ennuyeuse.

Mycrift lui témoigna ses craintes sur l'avenir de leur mission du regard. Candice était une adversaire quelconque, mais Irene possédait des ressources bien trop importantes pour une jeune fille de son âge. Mycroft avait déjà pressé Jeremy de la surveiller et les résultats n'étaient pas bon. Pas du tout.

— Bien entendu. Je demande également à un chauffeur de nous y mener. Discrétion oblige. Je vous conseille de tous garder vos profils Facebook ouverts pour ne pas sembler fuir. Nous allons contrer cela pas à pas. Ce n'est qu'une attaque de réputation, rien d'autres. Mycroft et moi avons vécu bien pire, dit-elle dans un ton professionnel en dégainant son portable dernier cri.

— Ouah! admirait Peter en ne la quittant pas du regard.

La jeune alpha leva un sourcil et regarda Greg avec insistance.

— Ok... Bon. J'ai rompu avec Candice. Rien n'allait plus en nous de toute manière. Dimmo et Peter m'ont ouvert l'oeil. Merci mec d'ailleurs.

— Et?

— T'es terrible Anthea! Tu me glaces le sang, là. Bon... Je veux dire... Oh arrêtes Myc! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Les deux derniers venus se tournèrent vers Mycroft et constatèrent leurs mains liées. Anthea souriait. Peter avait saisi la situation.

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, maugréa Hoover avant de prendre le nouveau couple en photo.

— Putain Peter! cria Greg.

Anthea lui prit l'appareil des mains et supprima aussitôt la photo.

— Faites-vous des bisous et tout, mais en privé. Il vaut mieux rester discret pour le moment, dit-elle.

Mycroft et Gregory acquiescèrent en silence, comprenant leur problème.

— Et... alors, alors, alors, Myc? Je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à poser tes fesses sur Greg! s'écria Anthea redevenue elle-même.

Gregory et Mycroft changèrent trois fois de couleurs. Et tous se mirent à rire.


	9. 09

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

IX

Greg tentait de camoufler son... érection sans grand succès. Il fallait dire qu'être pressé entre Peter et Mycroft ne constituait pas la position idéale pour se soulager. C'était toujours mieux que de laisser Mycroft entre lui et Peter. Même si son ami alpha préférait une certaine jolie alpha assise à l'avant, Greg ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le bel oméga à proximité d'une autre personne que lui.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de ses ex.

— Arrivée à destination dans vingt minutes, les guys! cria Anthea par-dessus son épaule.

Les quatre adolescents étaient assis dans une voiture blindée sortie d'un film James Bond, sans doute les derniers au vue du modèle dernier cri. Anthea guidait leur chauffeur en costume de... chauffeur, toujours pianotant sur son portable. Mycroft, Peter et Greg se contentaient de survivre à l'arrière. Il n'était pas aisé de dissimuler une envie pressante d'alpha aux côtés d'un autre alpha et surtout de l'oméga à l'origine du problème.

— Sally et Dimmo nous rejoignent directement à l'appartement. On devrait arriver avant eux, ajouta Peter en lisant un message.

— Cool! Alors les guys... pas trop vénères derrière? jeta leur amie bavarde toujours collée à son écran de portable.

— Non, parfait. Tu es parf... Tout est parfait! balbutia rapidement Peter avant de virer au rouge et se cacher en fixant le paysage de la vitre.

Mycroft se retint de rire à la réaction enjouée de l'héritier Hoover avant d'afficher son expression d'oméga compressé blasé par le voyage.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Irene nous monte un coup tordu. Bien entendu, elle prendra un malin plaisir à te discréditer, Greg, mais elle est trop friande de popularité. Et si l'on croit les commentaires sur Instagram, Twitter et Facebook, tu es défendu par près de quatre-vingt trois pour cent des élèves du lycée. Mais ce qui m'inquiète est la réaction de Candice. Elle va sans doute jouer de son statut de coeur délaissé pour gagner des points et te mettre au tapis, déduisit rapidement Holmes avant de fixer une nouvelle fois la vitre, deux doigts caressant son menton.

Il avait croisé ses jambes dans une pose on ne pouvait plus aristocratique. Sa mèche ondulée tombait devant ses yeux. Il avait cessé de la remettre en place par fatigue ennuyeuse. Mycroft Holmes observait le paysage, jetant de temps à autres quelques commentaires au sein de leur discussion et riant discrètement du jeu de séduction maladroit de Peter et des remarques cinglantes mais si drôles d'Anthea.

Greg était scotché sur place, incapable de se détourner de celui qu'il venait de prendre comme nouveau petit-ami. Si on pouvait les appeler ainsi... _Mouais, il doit nous appeler "compagnons" ou bien encore "amants sincères" ou un autre truc du genre bien cossu... Sexy!_

— Bien dit, Myc! Oh comme j'ai hâte d'enlever cette fichue robe. Elle est toute crade en bas avec cette boue. Beeeurk! Et puis, n'oublie pas aussi de te changer, tes fesses sont tachées de boue! reprit Anthea en se retournant vers eux. Elle leur offrit un sourire adorable et visa Mycroft de l'index, imitant un pistolet. Il tira en riposte avant d'éclater de rire. Greg et Peter les regardaient avec envie. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient copains comme cochons et ne manquaient pas de se le rappeler.

— J'ai un nouveau pantalon pour toi. J'espère que tu vas le mettre celui-là, hein, hein, hein? pressa la jeune femme en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Oui, Anthea. Je verrai ce que je pourrai faire.

— C'est comment chez toi? demanda soudainement Greg pour éviter de trop divaguer vers des pensées... obscènes avec un Mycroft en jean moulant comme personnage principal.

— Un simple appartement avec trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, deux salles de bain, un bureau, une entrée, des portes, quelques meubles, de la poussière. La tapisserie a besoin d'être changée, ainsi que trois lampes. Anthea devra également ranger sa chambre et surtout son dressing. Sa vaisselle devra aussi être faite après une semaine passée en pensionnat. Je ne pense pas pouvoir apprécier le spectacle d'un monticule de duvet verdâtre sur mes assiettes en porcelaine Ikea, répondit simplement l'oméga avant de se prendre un coup de pochette de soirée d'Anthea.

Elle lui tira la langue.

— Et tu devras ramasser ta pile de bouquins qui menace de tomber sur mes pieds à chaque fois que je rentre dans ta chambre, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Rien de grave, ma chère.

— Oh que si! Je fais des cauchemar sur la guerre de Secession depuis que je les vois presque tous les jours...

— Weekend, nuance.

— Je suis sûre que Greg appréciera ta collection de la Pleiade du Marquis de Sade et surtout le volume premier de ses oeuvres. Les Cent-vingts...

— C'était un présent de ma tante, interrompit aussitôt Mycroft, les joues en feu.

— Mais si utile à ta culture sexu... Ouch! P'tain Myc!

Il venait de lui relancer sa pochette de soirée dans la figure. Elle croisa les bras et recommença à bouder.

Gregory n'arrivait plus à se défaire de l'image de Mycroft lisant Sade en cachette dans sa chambre, son lit... Le doigt jouant avec son entrée... Les jambes écartées... Les draps recouvrant son corps dénudé...

_Ok, ok... Calme-toi Greg. Retiens-toi, Peter est à ta droite et Myc n'a pas besoin d'être sauté dessus en ce moment..._

Sauf que Mycroft choisit exactement ce moment précis pour décroiser ses jambes et plaquer sa mèche une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Il lui offrit un timide sourire, battant légèrement des cils...

_P'tain ses lèvres..._

Greg embrassa l'oméga, poussant Peter contre sa portière des jambes. Mycroft sembla être surpris mais se fondit dans le baiser passionné avant de gémir en silence, écartant ses lèvres. Greg s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, goûtant au chocolat Mycroft, caressant sa langue espiègle, mordillant ses lèvres charnues. Il agrippa son bras d'une main, l'autre reposant sur la cuisse chaude de l'oméga. Il gémit. Il tourna la tête vers le côté, imité aussitôt par Mycroft qui accentua le rythme de leur baiser. L'alpha se rapprochait encore et encore de l'oméga, se pressant davantage contre lui, tentative désespérée de sentir, de toucher, de caresser toujours plus.

— Dieu, Myc! souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mycroft avait posé ses mains sur son cou, le priant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Il imita les gestes sensuels de l'alpha, humant légèrement son désir entre deux caresses de ses cils. Greg soupirait dans leur baiser, tentant au mieux de rester poli et ne pas se jeter à corps perdu sur les vêtements bien trop nombreux de l'oméga.

— Tu me...

— Shhh, l'interrompit Mycroft.

Il caressait ses joues, ses paumettes, ses yeux clos d'un souffle chocolaté, juste suffisant pour le rendre frémissant d'envie et de volupté. Greg l'agrippa une nouvelle fois et oublia sa règle de se retenir. Il grimpa sur les cuisses de l'oméga, l'enfourchant. Il l'embrassa avec vigueur, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de l'oméga, jouant avec ses cheveux auburn, sa mèches tombante. Il émit un doux gémissement.

— Ahem!

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en vitesse. Greg manqua de tomber sur un Peter cramoisi en se remettant à sa place. Mycroft avait définitivement décidé de fixer la vitre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il avait croisé ses jambes, dans une position moins confortable et plus... désespérée.

— On arrive les amoureux! Vous ferez ça dans l'appart et si possible loin de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemar en vous imaginant en costumes de Sade... Heu... Yuck... P'tain... Quelle horreur! Un alpha et un oméga... J'ai la nausée...

Anthea ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre sous les regards gênés, intimidés et admiratifs de Mycroft, Greg et Peter respectivement.

— Oh laaaa! Ça va mieux. Ouf! J'ai bien cru finir en gelée à la pomme de terre comme le fait si mal ma grand'ma, reprit-elle avant de refermer la vitre.

*xXx*

Greg et Mycroft entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de ce dernier une fois arrivée à destination. L'oméga devait se changer, mais impossible de se retenir davantage, Gregory s'était engouffré à sa suite.

A présent, il l'avait plaqué contre la porte, se collant à lui de tout son corps. Il enculait visiblement sa bouche, va-et-vient incessants de sa langue. Il roula des hanches, pressant son érection sur la cuisse de Mycroft. Ce dernier suivait ses mouvements, avec une timidité virginale.

— Hé ho! On a d'autres trucs à faire les baiseurs!

Anthea cognait littéralement à la porte, criant ces quelques mots dans un rythme effréné.

— Je... Désolé, balbutia aussitôt Mycroft.

Il poussa Greg dans un côté, avant de détaler vers son armoire et sortir à la hâte quelques vêtements moins... pompeux.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié par l'alpha mais en même temps, il était dans un paradis terrestre jamais encore vécu. Celui qu'il admirait en secret avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. En quelques mois, Gregory et lui étaient passés de camarades de classes à connaissances puis presque des amis à force de discuter dans un couloir la nuit ou durant les heures dénuées d'élèves. Et désormais... Désormais... Il se passa l'index sur ses lèvres froissées et gonflées par les baisers insatiables de l'alpha. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il était évident.

Sauf que Mycroft était encore... puceau.

Alors il profita de la première opportunité pour se précipiter hors de l'enthousiasme trop évident de Gregory.

— Myc... Je... Qu'ai-je fais comme connerie encore? demanda maladroitement le jeune alpha tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mycroft savait qu'il lui devait au moins la vérité. Mais les mots restaient au travers de la gorge, incapables de sortir.

— Gregory... Je...

Il rougissait à vue d'oeil, et se cacha précipitamment derrière une porte de son dressing. Il jeta un pantalon en chino bleu marine et une chemise beige clair sur le lit. Il ajouta un pull col V sur le tas. Ce dernier était bleu ciel. Il savait que Gregory ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... ok? Je suis perdu, le suppliait à présent l'alpha.

L'oméga s'arrêta de fouiller et sortit de derrière la porte. Il se mordit une lèvre, croisa les bras derrière lui pour cacher sa timidité et sa gêne.

— Je... J'apprécie ce qu'on... ce qu'on fait, Gregory... Mais...

Il était si rouge qu'il en perdait les mots. Il se demandait bien ce que l'alpha lui trouvait avec ses cheveux presque roux, sa peau laiteuse et allergique au moindre rayon de soleil et son attirail de premier de la classe coincé.

L'alpha se rapprochait lentement de lui et lui prit les mains.

— Dis-moi, Myc... Tu ne serais pas... Enfin... Je ne serais pas... Ton pre... pre...mier?

Il avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, levant les yeux sur Holmes qui hocha délicatement de la tête, incapable de regarder la star du lycée dans les yeux.

— Je... Désolé Gregory... Mais je n'ai jamais...

— Shhh, souffla Lestrade en lui caressant lentement la joue.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu me trouves... Enfin, certains me trouvent... mignon... Mais toi et Candice et Irene...

— Pas de Candice ni d'Irene. Juste toi et moi, k'? On s'est entendu là-dessus, non? Je... Tu me rends malade tous les jours avec tes uniformes parfaits, ta mèche qui me nargue, ton humour sexy et génial et tout et tout... C'est moi l'idiot... On fera ça à ton rythme, ok?

Mycroft acquiesça en silence, lèvres pincée.

— Et maintenant, laisses-moi t'embrasser à nouveau... Mais... Je promets d'être gentil ok? Dieu! J'étais un vrai bâtard, hein? J'aurai pu te faire du mal sans le savoir... Je me hais pour cela... Je suis si désolé, Myc!

Greg balbutiait une nouvelle fois à présent, trébuchant sur les mots, les syllabes et incapable de quitter l'oméga des yeux. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement et pressa ses lèvres fermées contre les siennes pour le faire taire.

— Ohhh... Dieu! gémissait une nouvelle fois Greg avant de se décoller de l'oméga et se jeter sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur.

— Gregory?

Mycroft leva un sourcil, à nouveau de bonne humeur. Il savourait sa nouvelle passion: rendre Lestrade rouge par ses piques verbales.

— Mycroft Holmes! Je vous conseille de cesser de me regarder avec vos cils, vos lèvres et votre mèche. Sinon... Sinon... Je serai dans l'obligation de vous déshabiller et vous prendre ici même! cria Gregory rouge de honte.

Il croisa les jambes sur le lit, et détourna le regard.

— Cher Gregory Lestrade. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre chasteté subite. Malheureusement, mes lèvres, ma mèche et mes battements de cils constituent des éléments imperturbables de mon physique. Si je m'en sépare, je serai bien ennuyé par la perspective de ressembler davantage à un Dalek qu'à un véritable être humain, répondit aussitôt Mycroft avant de se cacher derrière la porte de son armoire.

— Oh putain sa rasse! Tu connais Doctor Who? Tu regardes Doctor Who? Ouaaaaah! C'est génial! dit Gregory en tentant de le voir derrière la porte de son armoire.

Mycroft se changeait en vitesse, dissimulé tant bien que mal derrière la porte gigantesque de son armoire. Il parvint néanmoins à garder sa dignité intacte. Des mois d'entraînements presque quotidiens grâce à une Anthea qui refusait de quitter sa chambre tant elle voulait lui raconter sa vie devenaient bien utiles en présence d'un alpha très intéressé par lui. Il soupira d'aise. Il termina d'enfiler son pull et sortit de sa cachette, enfin confortable dans sa tenue réservée aux weekends intimes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en costume trois-pièces malgré la présence prochaine de Donovan et de Dimmock. Passer toute une soirée en smoking de bal pour oméga mâle l'avait dégouté des vestes et chaussures cirées pour ce weekend.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ne pas aimer Doctor Who, Gregory, dit-il simplement en regardant son portable.

Jeremy Ford venait de leur transmettre à Anthea et lui ses félicitations pour avoir réussi leur mission. Plus que de s'attirer l'intérêt de Lestrade Senior, ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des amis intimes de son fils et plus si affinité. _S'il savait que je suis réellement en... relation avec Gregory Lestrade..._

Il se tourna vers l'alpha toujours assis sur son lit. Ce dernier le regardait, bouche bée.

— Ca... Canon! s'exclama Gregory.

Mycroft leva un sourcil et inspecta ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tenue.

— Myc'... Tu es... Superbe!

L'oméga sentit redevenir rouge. Il se pourrait bien qu'il acceptât la trousse de maquillage pour omégas mâles d'Anthea. Un fond de teint pourrait bien être très utile.

— Faut s'dépêcher là dedans! cria la voix d'Anthea.

Mycroft jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Gregory et lui signifia son intention de sortir de la chambre d'un hochement de la tête. L'alpha se leva rapidement et l'attrapa par la taille. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce fut une Anthea enjouée et hilare qui les accueillit.

— Heu... C'est cool c'que tu portes, commenta rapidement Gregory en toisant la jeune femme.

Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers le salon. Sally et Dimmock étaient déjà présents, encore sous le choc de se retrouver en compagnie des parias du pensionnat.

— Sa... lut! lança timidement Sally en leur direction.

— Yo les mecs! cria Dimmo.

Ce dernier lança un sac en plastique vers Gregory qui l'attrapa au vol et le remercia de son sourire de garçon.

— T'inquiètes, ça ira, mec. On est derrière toi, ouais? tenta de le rassurer Dimmo qui ne semblait plus être surpris par l'apparition simultanée de Greg et de Mycroft.

— Mais tu peux me dire c'qui se passe? demanda Sally qui jouait avec une canette de soda.

Peter s'installa dans le canapé à leur côté et replia une jambe sur lui. Il s'était déjà changé pour un jean slim brut et des mocassins marrons foncé. Sa chemise rose Paul Smith était déjà débraillée.

— Ben ouaip'. Le nouveau scoop... Greg qui pêcho Mycroft. Mais top secret les guys. Faut gérer Irene et Candice avant, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

— Non sans déc'! Pour un scoop... Waooouh! Et depuis quand? répondit aussitôt Sally en observant Mycroft avec une minutie étrange.

L'oméga savait qu'elle tentait de comprendre comment un paria nerd comme lui pouvait tomber dans les bras de Gregory Lestrade, capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et exemple de tout un beau monde.

— Fallait le voir danser le tango dans son costume et tu comprendras... On ne résiste pas à... un cul pareil! intervint Peter.

Mycroft était agréablement surpris par la sincérité de son _nouvel?_ ami. Mais il savait que ce dernier avait besoin d'alliés dans sa conquête du coeur, des fesses et des seins d'Anthea.

— Ouais! Bon, vous avez terminé de ragoter comme Irene? J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'adore les gens mais j'ai besoin de dormir aussi... Allez, de la place!

Anthea s'inséra dans le canapé entre Peter et Sally. Elle enleva rapidement son sweat-shirt et croisa ses jambes sur la table basse. On n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre de trous dans son jean plus qu'étroit. Mais on pouvait distinguer à présent son soutien-gorge bien rempli et très noir en dentelle. Son débardeur était trop échancré sur les côtés. Mycroft s'assit sur le fauteuil à proximité. Il ne manqua pas de constater que le tatouage de sa meilleure amie était visible de tous. Cela lui apprendra à mettre des bouts de tissus trop fins et déchirés.

Déviant son regard vers Peter, il constata également que l'alpha était comme hypnotisé par le dit tatouage. _Phénomène normal. Une altération physique d'une partie de l'anatomie habituellement dissimulée attire toujours les regards. Et lorsque le sujet est réputé pour être "nerd", "ennuyant", "ringard", cela surprend davantage. Surtout si l'observateur est sous le charme et très en manque. N'oublions pas qu'il est encore puceau._

— Heu... Génial ce... tato... bredouilla Peter.

— Tatouage? Mouais.. Il est cool hein? répondit aussitôt Anthea avant de lancer un clin d'oeil à Mycroft qui en portait deux.

— Et ça ne fait pas mal? demanda Sally en la regardant avec curiosité.

— J'suis pas chochotte meuf. Si tu passes moins de temps à lancer des modes nazes, tu verrais qu'Urban Outfitters et Asos sont tout aussi bien que Chanel et Dior. Faut pas rêver quand on gagne pas encore sa vie! Mais j'aime bien le dernier Givenchy. Vais l'acheter le mois prochain, répondit Anthea en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Nan! C'est vrai? Moi aussi je l'adooooore!

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, désespérés à l'idée de se retrouver seuls entre deux femmes parlant de chiffons et de maquillage. Toutes pareilles. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, sans exception.

— J'ai raté quelque chose?

On détourna le regard vers Gregory qui était enfin sorti de la salle de bain, en jean vieilli, chemise sur-mesure toujours aussi débraillée et cardigan The Kooples. Il avait dérangé ses cheveux indomptables à un point tel qu'on aurait dit un punk sorti de l'album des The Clash. Il portait des Converse datant de la création d'Apple et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre bracelet qui valait bien quelques milliers de livres. On reconnaissait là un de ces dignes représentants de la bourgeoisie politique célébrée dans les tabloid. Il se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Mycroft aperçut un échantillon de sa peau bronzée et musclée. Son boxer était noir. L'oméga détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur portable qu'il venait de mettre en route.

Il pensait ainsi s'évader des regards insistants de Dimmo et Sally mais sans succès. Car Gregory s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa devant le groupe.

— L'est à moi. Si quelqu'un le touche, il verra mon poing là où je pense! K' les gars? grogna l'alpha avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et jeter un bras autour des épaules de Mycroft.

— Et ben... Je commence à comprendre ta merde... T'as largué Candice pour... Mycroft Holmes? dit Sally Donovan en fronçant des sourcils.

— Et alors? Il a un cul d'enfer et parle comme un dieu. J'pouvais plus passer à côté de lui sans rien faire. J... J'avais pas envie de le voir avec un autre. C'est un truc alpha... Bref, je crois... marmonna Gregory qui se grattait de nouveau l'arrière du crâne.

— Si tu veux, je connais un excellent dermatologue pour les cas de grattage intempestif de l'arrière du crâne, Gregory, dit Mycroft.

— Oh non arrêtes! Je veux dire...

— Et voilà que ça recommence! s'empressa d'ajouter Mycroft, bien motivé à l'idée de se venger du langage très familier de Gregory.

— Mais Myc'!

— Shh Gregory. Nous avons bien trop à faire.

Gregory l'embrassa de force, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

— L'est doué, je l'ai toujours su! commenta Anthea avant de sourire à Dimmo.

Ce dernier tapa dans sa main sous les regards encore plus surpris de Sally et Peter.

— On savait depuis le début qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ces deux-là, ajouta Dimmo.

Anthea répondit par un clin d'oeil. Peter frappa le crâne de Dimmo par jalousie. Sally était déjà trop occupée à admirer les bottines Topshop d'Anthea.

Et pendant ce temps, Mycroft continuait d'embrasser Greg.

* * *

Cette histoire sera plus longue que Bêta ou Bêta tout simplement parce que la trame est déjà établie. Et comme toujours, je ne peux pas les laisser sans au moins une petite scène aheeeem. Bon, vous verrez.

Mon frère et sa bande de potes envahissants servent de modèles à celle de Greg (look, langage, attitude avec les cours et profs...). J'ai basé le look d'Anthea sur celui de ma soeur mais en plus "hard" et plus "trendy". Mycroft est sorti droit de ma tête même si je reconnais certains de mes propres amis dans ses paroles et actes. Voilà voilou. J'essaye donc de rester réaliste... dans la mesure du possible. ;)


	10. 10

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

X

Mycroft Holmes se pencha par-dessus l'épaule dénudée d'Anthea. Il lut rapidement les derniers commentaires laissés sur Facebook avant de lui prendre le clavier et ouvrir Twitter.

#GregLargueCandice était devenu le dernier hashtag à la mode de tout le lycée, provoquant même les réactions des anciens diplômés et de quelques professeurs titulaires.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce scoop deviendrait en quelques heures le dernier truc à la mode! Pour une fois que c'n'est pas toi qui l'a lancé, Sally! jeta Anthea par-dessus son épaule.

Donovan haussa les épaules et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé qu'elle avait occupé de tout son corps, virant Dimmo, Peter et même Greg dans d'autres coins du salon. Les trois jeunes adolescents étaient occupés à chasser les posts diffamatoires sur Instagram, Pinterest, Facebook et bien sûr Twitter. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, même l'album photo de Greg avait été effacé de peur d'être piraté puis envoyé sur Snapchat.

— Deux clans sont bien formés. Nous avons celui des Pro-Greg et celui des Pro-Candice. Le lycée semble être scindé en deux. Je pense qu'il vous faudra suivre le mouvement. A défaut, cela créerait une nouvelle crise, proposa Mycroft en défilant d'autres messages qu'il avait extrait de Google Drive, insérés dans le système de messagerie instantanés de quelques devoirs de groupes partagés.

— Et si l'on décidait d'ignorer cette merde pour vivre comme d'hab? proposa Dimmo en levant un sourcil.

— Impossible dans votre cas. Vous êtes déjà trop impliqués dans cette "guerre". Il faut cependant rester discret sur les circonstances, quitte à accepter les rumeurs en tous genres. Le pire serait, bien entendu, pour tout le lycée d'apprendre les liens qui nous unissent Gregory et moi, ajouta froidement Mycroft.

— La race! Un nerd intello avec Greg... C'est la fin du monde si tout l'monde l'apprend. Vais pas pouvoir vivre tranquille... alors, ouais... Chuis d'ac avec toi Holmes! cria Dimmo avant de se prendre une baffe de Sally Donovan.

— Arrête de parler comme un teubé. T'es pas idiot, loin de là. Imagines tes parents s'ils te voient comme ça, dit-elle.

— Sally! J'n'ai rien fait...

— Oi les mecs! Faut s'calmer les boules là! Ou j'vous fout dehors sans manteaux, K'? intervint aussitôt Anthea en se retournant vers les invités.

Peter se précipita vers elle avec une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

— Et inutile de faire le larron, Peter. Je n'aime pas le thé nature, seulement les thés verts. C'est Myc qui boit cette horreur. Et pendant que vous vous battez comme des macaques, Candice a rameuté une foule de prétendants, ajouta la jolie Alpha en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Peter la regardait, émerveillé. Il se prit un coussin dans le crâne, gracieusement lancé par un Dimmo hilare et nullement inquiété par leurs problèmes.

— Elle baise tout ce qu'elle prend entre ses cuisses, cette salope. Inutile de vous en faire. On la connait assez bien pour ne jamais la prendre au sérieux! cria Sally avant de jouer avec la pile de magazine de mode d'Anthea.

— Mais les gars! On est quand même resté ensemble deux ans, et ce n'est que maintenant que vous me dites la vérité? Vous n'êtes pas sympas-là... dit Gregory Lestrade en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Content de te revoir parmi nous, les vivants en ce monde moderne et bouseux. Si tu arrêtais de mâter le cul de Mycroft, tu aurais suivi la conversation. Myc, je te conseille de prendre une chaise et d'arrêter d'exposer ton postérieur, aussi vierge et adorable qu'il l'est, à un Alpha en rut. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir le mettre en cage en plus de cette connasse de Candice, maugréa Anthea en fixant intensément le jeune oméga.

Mycroft se sentit devenir rouge vif et s'empressa de trouver une chaise. Il avait toujours pris pour habitude de se pencher par-dessus les épaules de son amie lorsqu'ils visionnaient ensemble l'écran d'un ordinateur. Il avait oublié que Sally, Peter, Dimmo et Gregory Lestrade étaient également présents.

— Heu... Excuse-moi, Anthea, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers ses invités.

Sally était toujours reine dans son canapé, feuilletant quelques magazines lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à témoigner sa rancoeur contre Candice et Irene sur la toile. Dimmo et Peter avaient été exilés dans un fauteuil non loin de la fenêtre. Ils ne quittaient pas leur portable des yeux, pianotant rapidement des messages destinés à montrer leur soutien aux Pro-Greg.

Et Gregory... Gregory le dévorait du regard, déshabillant chaque recoin de son corps d'oméga de ses pupilles dilatées, prêt à l'attaquer à la moindre provocation. Mycroft déglutit, gêné par l'attention qu'il recevait du magnifique Alpha. Il se sentait rougir une nouvelle fois. Il se détourna rapidement pour reprendre le cours de ses recherches avec Anthea.

— Jerem' a mis Irene sous surveillance. On ne pirate pas les systèmes du lycée avec une telle aisance sans formation préalable, murmura Anthea dans son ton professionnel sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Mycroft lui signifia sa compréhension du problème d'un regard.

— Les gars... Ça vous dit de partager une pizza? proposa soudainement Peter.

*xXx*

— On se voit demain soir? murmura Gregory entre ses lèvres.

Le reste de la bande était parti, chassé par une Anthea épuisée. Dimanche s'éveillait, tandis qu'elle s'était écroulée de sommeil dans sa chambre jamais rangée. Seul Greg était resté. Il avait rejoint Mycroft dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas le quitter avant encore quelques minutes.

— Tu as besoin de dormir... Et je dois aller rassurer Maman. Elle s'inquiète de ne pas me voir encore rentré. Pap' lui a sans doute parlé de toi... Désolé Myc', ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue soyeuse de l'oméga.

Ce dernier se fondait dans ses caresses. _S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé et... vierge, je... Laisses-le souffler, Greg._

— Hmmm... gémit Mycroft en refermant les yeux.

Lentement, Greg le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il lui enleva son pull, défit la ceinture de son pantalon et déboutonna le col de sa chemise. L'Alpha n'osa pas enlever davantage, de peur de paraître déplacé. Il savait se comporter avec courtoisie et respectait bien trop Mycroft pour le déshonorer dans son sommeil.

— Adorable... Tu es adorable, murmura-t-il avant de rejeter quelques couvertures sur l'oméga.

Ce dernier s'était déjà vautré dans les bras de Morphée. Réfrénant un rire, Greg se pencha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il s'attarda sur son visage juvénile, gravant dans sa mémoire maladroite tout ce qu'il pouvait du bel oméga.

Et pris d'un élan soudain, il trouva un stylo et une feuille de papier.

_Myc,_

_Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre lundi soir à vingt-deux heures, lorsque j'aurais terminé mon entraînement et mes devoirs. _

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Greg_

Il signa son nom, hésita une dernière fois et décidant qu'il devait bien laisser l'oméga dormir en paix sans ses élans de possessivité et de désirs alphas, il sortit délicatement de la chambre.

*xXx*

Lundi était comme prévu: horrible. Du moins, lundi était horrible pour les principaux concernés du fameux hashtag #GregLargueCandice. Réputé soudé et amicalement solide, le groupe des populaires s'était scindé en deux. Un schisme sans précédent avait eu lieu en l'espace d'un weekend, isolant Candice et Irene du reste du groupe. Seul Rudy semblait être hésitant entre les deux parties, quoique sa relation avec Sally le poussa définitivement vers les amis de sa belle.

Par conséquent, les élèves de tout le lycée chuchotaient au passage de Greg, Sally, Dimmo, Rudy et Peter, soudés entre eux malgré les regards insistants et les soupirs lascifs des jeunes omégas enfin autorisés à séduire ouvertement la star du lycée.

Personne ne savait que de l'autre côté du couloir, deux élèves de nouveaux invisibles avec l'avènement de la crise Candice x Greg observaient avec amusement le changement drastique de leur situation.

— Au moins, mes livres et notes seront saufs pour quelques mois avec cette affaire oh comme de la première importance aux yeux des imbéciles qui nous entourent! s'écria Anthea en rejetant son lourd sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Mycroft sourit discrètement et le duo passa incognito devant quelques élèves sous-fifres de Candice et d'Irene. Ces derniers les avaient déjà oublié, trop occupés à lire les derniers tweets sur Candice et Greg.

— L'est libre, Judith! Tu devrais te dépêcher d'acheter cette nouvelle robe et le porter après les cours dans l'internat des alphas. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras séduire Greg et... Haaaaaa l'amour! gloussa une adolescente en passant devant eux.

Son amie, Judith, rougit avant de maugréer son accord.

— Haaaaa! Venez vite! Greg est libre! Douze pounds le morceau de son t-shirt, quinze pour une mèche de ses cheveux, trente pour une paire de ses chaussettes de sport... Que ne donnerais-je pas pour séduire le bel alpha enfin délivré des griffes omégas de Candice! se moqua ouvertement Anthea en levant les bras au ciel sous les regards assassins de Judith et de ses amies.

Elle leur lança un clin d'oeil avant de tirer la langue, provoquant davantage les omégas qui s'empressèrent de s'éloigner du duo de parias.

— Je devrais commencer mon commerce aujourd'hui. Avec ce qu'il a laissé comme traces corporelles lors de son passage chez toi samedi et dimanche matin, je peux bien me faire une petite fortune. Si t'es d'ac bien sûr, hein, hein, hein? dit-elle en agrippant son bras.

Mycroft éclata de rire avant de plaquer une main sur la bouche sous les regards étonnés des autres lycéens. Personne ne l'avait encore vu rire et il tenait à demeurer invisible.

— Si seulement ils savaient... Sa langue dans la tienne et son bassin collé au tien... Beurk! T'es passé de puceau sainte-nitouche en addict de bave et langue. Franchement, je n'arriverais jamais à _delete_ les images de vos... frottements dans la voiture de mon cerveau. T'es doué pour le porno, si tu viens à te retrouver à la rue, Myc!

— Anthea! intervint Mycroft, gêné par les dernières remarques de sa meilleure amie.

— Ouaip'... Mais c'est pas la merde. J'viens de recevoir un message de Jerem'. Le gars qu'on doit protéger. Tu sais, le fils de l'ambassadeur des US et tout... Il débarque la semaine pro' et pour trois mois! TROIS MOIS! Vais mourir! C'mec est un taré de la teuf et passe sa vie à glander du crâne. On va devoir vivre comme lui, le suivre dans ses merdes et s'habiller comme des électro-punks. J'ai rien contre les électros, sauf leurs arrogance et looks à la Sebastien Tellier ou C2C... Hipster... Yuck...

— Ne vomis pas Anthea, j'ai encore besoin de tes remarques intelligemment éloquentes en langage codé sur la population poisson rouge de l'internat. Je ne compte pas passer ma soirée bibliothèque à empêcher tes cheveux de tomber dans la cuvette des wc.

— N'oublie pas... Uhooo! Tchouk Tchouk! Sexy Alpha! Mooooviing' Ass... débita la jeune fille en désignant Greg.

— An-the-a! la coupa-t-il de peur de la voir crier le nom de Greg en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé d'élèves en manque de ragots inutiles.

— Ok Myquiqui! J'te laisse tranquille... Bon!

— Oui, Bon. Le cas du fils de l'ambassadeur... Ce dernier a été visé par un attentat terroriste. Jerem' doit vraiment nous faire confiance pour laisser son fils avec nous, reprit Mycroft en passant devant d'autres omégas mâles en tête de séduire Gregory Lestrade. Il les ignora, laissant de côté sa jalousie naissante pour leur nouvelle mission de premier ordre.

— Myc'. J'ai creusé un peu et il se trouve que les noms Lestrade et Hoover apparaissent une nouvelle fois lorsque je fouille le passé de l'ambassadeur.

— Je suis au courant. Je comptais t'en parler ce soir...

— Oui, mais passé vingt-deux heures, Dimmo et moi devons te conduire chez Mister Big... D'ailleurs...

Elle le tira vers la droite et le pria de leva les yeux devant lui. La troupe restante des populaires se dirigeait vers eux, toujours aussi désinvolte et irradiant de confiance.

Sally se promenait dans les bras de Rudy, s'amusant à faire des bulles avec son chewing gum et roulant des hanches dans un jeu de jambes qui rappelait celui des rappeuses américaines. Elle portait des baskets montantes dans le même style que celles prisées par Anthea. Nul doute que cette dernière lui avait laissé une plus grosse empreinte mode qu'espérée lors de leur séance anti-crise de samedi soir. Dimmo plaisantait avec Greg et Peter dans un foisonnement d'uniformes débraillés. Les trois jeunes hommes ignoraient les regards curieux, admiratifs, envieux des autres lycéens qui se poussaient contre les murs pour les laisser passer. Peter s'amusait avec une canette de soda, essayant de montrer qu'il pouvait marcher tout en la lançant sans la faire tomber. Dimmo et Greg tentaient de dévier la trajectoire de la canette en soufflant dessus, imitant des ventilateurs avec leurs livres et cahiers.

Une jeune fille s'arrêta devant eux et tendit une enveloppe rose à Greg qui stoppa net pour la remercier puis refuser d'un geste du menton. Dimmo lui frappa l'épaule, hilare, avant de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille qui partit les joues en feu.

— C'est à toi Judith! Vas-y! cria une voix féminine derrière Mycroft.

Il observa la Judith se précipiter vers le groupe des populaires et tenter de plaisanter avec Gregory. Ce dernier sembla au premier abord surpris avant d'accepter de bon coeur une boîte de chocolats et échanger un numéro de téléphone sous les sifflements de Peter, Dimmo et Rudy. Sally croisa le regard amusé d'Anthea et lui offrit un clin d'oeil discret.

— Le pauvre, il doit subir ça maintenant! Allons-y, faut passer devant eux en feignant de ne pas les connaître, chuchota rapidement Anthea en attrapant le bras de Mycroft.

Ce dernier se laissa faire comme toujours.

— J'espère qu'on pourra se recroiser dans les couloirs, Greg! dit Judith.

— Ouais... Cool! Sympa hein? répondit maladroitement Greg en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. L'alpha regarda autour de lui.

— Oi Mycroft! cria Peter en barrant le passage à Anthea et Mycroft.

_Oh non! Mais il n'a pas compris notre arrangement d'hier ou quoi? _

— Oui Peter Hoover, concéda Mycroft froidement.

— Heu... Oublie-pas le débat de vendredi. Faut gagner, hein? On compte sur toi, mec! balbutia l'alpha avant de regarder amoureusement une Anthea qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

— Bien sûr Peter. Avec tes balbutiements intempestifs, je ne pense pas pouvoir me dérober de ce tournois interne. Il faut bien au moins une personne capable de parler humainement dans notre groupe, n'est-ce pas? Et j'ose dire que le règlement interdit les chaussures qui contiennent plus de cinquante pour cent de toile, sauf dérogation express de la papesse de la mode qui n'est plus là... Adler, si je me rappelle bien? répondit Mycroft dans un ton qui se voulait cinglant et moqueur.

Peter changea trois fois de couleurs avant de se faire frapper par une Sally en très bonne humeur. Elle offrit un autre clin d'oeil discret à Mycroft avant d'agripper le bras de Rudy et partir devant eux.

— Vous gênez surtout pas, les nerds! cria Judith pour se montrer intéressante, prise dans l'élan de son échange privilégiée avec Gregory Lestrade.

— Je ne me gêne jamais, Judith. Je ne fais que traverser un couloir commun à tous les élèves du pensionnat et il se trouve que Peter Hoover avait besoin de support pour notre débat. En tant que bon partenaire d'équipe, je considère poli et correct de répondre à sa question. Mais bien entendu, si ma présence t'importune, je te prie de m'excuser. Sur ce, au plaisir Peter, dit-il avant de sourire malicieusement et partir avec Anthea à ses trousses, laissant Judith et les autres sans voix.

Le duo traversa rapidement le couloir bondé avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque tant convoitée. Elle accueillit en grande pompe silencieuse deux de ses fidèles attendants, les invitant dans la chaleur boisée et studieuse de quelques-uns de ses meilleures salles de travail. Enfin seuls, Anthea sortit ses deux Blackberry et iPhone. Elle lut rapidement les derniers message reçus.

— La nouvelle de Judith qui attaque Greg vient de faire le tour de Twitter. Je pense que Candice va également passer à l'attaque. Il parait que le second de Greg de l'équipe de foot a des vues sur elle, dit-elle avant de lire son BlackBerry, instrument de travail donné gracieusement par Jeremy et le MI-6.

— Je ne suis pas surpris. Gregory est une proie de choix. Mais parlons de l'ambassadeur.

— Oui. Il a échappé à un attentat revendiqué par des islamistes comme le monde entier le sait déjà. Il est à Londres pour visite annuelle et est pressenti pour succéder à son homologue installé ici. Je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir déménager à Londres. Qu'en dis-tu?

Anthea avait cette étrange particularité de manier un langage posé et parfaitement mature lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Mycroft se sentait privilégié de connaître les différentes facettes de la caméléon en devenir.

— Jerem' va sans doute te demander de continuer à voir Greg rien que pour soutirer des infos sur son père. Cela ne me plaît pas particulièrement et s'il venait à l'apprendre... Myc, on est fichu!

— Ma relation avec Gregory sera fichue ainsi que notre couverture. Je me rappelle avoir vu mes parents quitter le Royaume-Uni en une journée et demeurer deux ans à Porto Rico. Cela doit être en lien avec une couverture découverte. Et ils continuent leurs aventures comme si de rien n'était aujourd'hui, la rassura Mycroft.

— Mouis... Mais j'm'inquiète quand même. Ok! On a encore une pile de devoirs à terminer. Allons-y?

— Voilà une phrase que j'aurais souhaité t'entendre dire plus souvent!

— Mais Myc!

— Nous avons des devoirs ma chère. Ne l'oublions pas!

Et Mycroft Holmes ouvrit son cahier de notes de mathématiques.

*xXx*

— C'est la mouise! jeta Dimmo en lançant son livre de physique dans un coin de la chambre de Greg.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre Physique et de rester dans des matières littéraires.

— J'ai pas envie d'me retrouver avec une bande d'omégas fans de Twilight!

— La réputation des littéraires n'est pas terrible, Dimmo, c'est vrai! intervint Sally avant de refermer le sien et ranger ses affaires.

— Oi! Tu vas où là Sally? cria Dimmo.

— Voir Rudy! L'est nul en maths, faut que je l'aide. Puis entraînement de cross. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme? J'ai même plus le temps de shopper les gars! répondit la bêta avant de claquer la porte sur eux, laissant Dimmo seul avec Greg.

— Et Peter, il fait quoi lui?

— Chez lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'habite jamais à l'internat.

— On devrait squatter plus souvent chez Mycroft. Son appart' est génial et au coeur de Londres en plus! Mais écoute-moi Greg!

L'Alpha se retourna vers son ami qui avait adopté une nouvelle fois son lit et lui lança une balle de foot.

— On vient juste de terminer l'entraînement, mec!

— Moi oui, mais toi, tu sembles encore trop excité. Trouve-toi quelqu'un ok? Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné d'avoir collaboré avec Anthea contre Myc et moi. Et je dois finir ces équations. Myc' m'attends.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de t'aider? C'est un génie!

— Je n'ai pas envie de le voir subir mes mauvaises notes.

— Greg! T'es un des meilleurs élèves du bahut! Bon, termine tes maths et change-toi. J'ramène Myc lorsque tu auras terminé, K'?

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien voir sa chambre...

— Considère-ça comme ok!

Dimmo attrapa son portable et envoya quelques messages rapidement.


End file.
